Mi Nombre es Kazuichi Souda
by animeguy1208
Summary: Hay un dicho que dice: "Una persona cambia o porque sufrió mucho o porque aprendió demasiado" y Kazuichi Souda es el ejemplo de esa palabra. Después de un suceso en su niñez Souda intenta reivindicarse consigo mismo años después de ese suceso. (Universos paralelos donde él entra en relacion con varias chicas).
1. Introducción

Mi Nombre es Kazuichi Souda.

.

.

.

.

Fecha de Nacimiento: 29 de junio de 2001.

Apariencia (Antes): Cabello negro, usa gafas, ojos negros y unos dientes de tiburón.

. . . . . .

* * *

Año 2012, 11 años.

Souda Kazuichi un niño quien con solo 11 años daba miedo… por sus dientes.

Unos dientes que eran muy afilados, tantos que un tiburón queda pequeño comparando sus dientes con los de Kazuichi, pero a pesar de eso Kazuichi se las ingenió de alguna manera conseguir amigos, por el simple hecho de ser el principal precursor de la violencia hacia una niña nueva recién ingresada a ese colegio nombrado: "Niños de La Esperanza".

Una niña de dulce corazón, cabello corto negro, frenillos, ojos grises y un lindo vestido azul, ella era la principal víctima de Souda.

Ahora mismo ella estaba en el suelo el vestido sucio y llorando.

\- ¡P-P-P-PERDON! ¡NO ME HAGAS MÁS DAÑO!

\- ¡Cállate!, Eso te pasa por ser fea y venir aquí. – Dijo Souda pateándola en la barriga. – Con tu sucia presciencia…

Todos se reían y con eso Kazuichi era feliz…

A lo largo del año Kazuichi le hizo la vida imposible a esa niña, haciéndola sentir no bienvenida, escribiéndole obscenidades en su pupitre, tirándole agua de poceta, dibujándole cosas feas en el cuaderno, hasta incluso hacer un dibujo vulgar en el pizarrón sin que nadie se diera cuenta, claro ella lo vio al final.

. . .

* * *

Año 2013, 12 años.

-Que bien hijo sigue así. – Dijo su padre, Sato Kazuichi felicitando a su hijo por sus buenas notas.

Kazuichi era un niño bueno que sacaba buenas notas y ayudaba de vez en cuando a su padre con la tienda que iba mas o menos bien desde cierto punto de vista.

-Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti. – Dijo con una sonrisa de tiburón.

Bueno por lo menos sabemos de dónde la sacó.

-Si papá, lo sé. – Dijo con una sonrisa igual a la de su padre.

Pero en el colegio…

-Cerda, ojalá nunca hubieras nacido. – Le dijo Souda a la niña mientras le jalaba los pelos quien lloraba y decía lo siento cada vez que podía.

Así fue durante todo ese año, el bullyng fue tal a un punto que Souda una vez agarró el bolso de ella y lo colgó en el árbol más alto que había cerca del colegio, una vez más se las ingeniaba ese niño.

. . .

* * *

Años 2014, 13 años.

Souda Kazuichi estaba más que feliz, jugó futbol con sus amigos y resulta que su equipo ganó con un gol de él, y más que nunca mejor cuando sabe que pasó el examen de matemática.

 _Souda Kazuichi, por favor repórtese en la oficina de la directora._

-Neeh, ¿Por qué te habrán llamado Souda-kun? – Preguntó uno, Souda solamente movio su mano despreocupadamente.

-Nah, de seguro no es algo grave. – Dijo Souda levantándose del suelo y hiendo hacia la oficina del director, aunque en el trayecto no pudo evitar recibir miradas por parte de varios profesores que lo veían pasar.

"Qué raro…" Pensó Souda con las manos en los bolsillos sin pararle ni medio a las miradas que recibía.

Al llegar enfrente de la puerta de la oficina del director, la abrió y vio una persona en particular… con una mirada que le daría pesadillas hasta el fin de sus días…

Su padre Sato se encontraba sentado enfrente de la directora, uno tenía una mirada fría y la otra una de seriedad absoluta cuando lo vieron entrar.

"Dios, desde hacía tiempo que no veía a mi papá con esa mirada" Pensó Souda con miedo al ver su primogénito viéndolo de esa manera

-Joven Souda que bien que llega. – Dijo la directora, Hima mujer pelirroja de ojos azules de 35 años. – Siéntese.

Cuando Souda se sentó, no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo con la mirada de su padre, era tan fría que el lugar más caliente del mundo haría frío y nevaría en ese mismo instante.

-Emm… ¿Q-Que hice? – Preguntó Souda.

Pudo oír a Sato reírse secamente. – **Tu sabes bien lo que hiciste Kazuichi Souda…**

Souda de verdad se estaba asustando, su papá no lo llamaba de esa manera a menos de que o halla cometido un error muy grave.

-Bueno Señor tranquilo. – Hima vio a Souda para luego suspirar. – Souda… quiero que mires estos videos.

Entonces con un control ella prendió un TV cerca de ellos y mostraba una serie de videos de…

Souda metiéndole el pie a esa niña…

Souda arrojándole un balde de agua de poceta a esa niña…

Llenando de pintura sus zapatos…

Golpeándola, escupiéndola, pateándola y mil maldades más por dos años, fue tan largo el video que se tuvo que dejar el video en pausa para hablar de esa situación de una vez. La cara del niño era una película total, de tener todo su color hasta quedar en blanco en los primero diez segundos del video, su boca media abierta, sus ojos abiertos como platos y estaba temblando del miedo, no por el hecho de los videos sino por el hecho de que Sato vio eso incluso antes de que Souda llegara y podía sentir que sus ojos marrones se clavaban más y más profundos en su espalda.

Hima lo vio con unos ojos que daban una única sensación…Decepción.

-Kazuichi, has demostrado que eres un excelente alumno… pero creo que ya tienes una edad para entender unas cosas. – Dijo y se paró de su asiento para mirar por la gran ventana de su oficina. – Sin que te dieras cuenta te estaban filmando mientras hacías travesuras… Perdón me corrijo **Bullyng** a esa pobre niña por dos años, había acciones que me hacía preguntar que si de verdad ese niño es un alumno estrella.

-Y-Y-Yo-

- **Cállate y déjala que llegue a la mejor parte Souda.**

Hima suspiró. – Souda… ella no pudo aguantar más y se fue del colegio. – Ella pudo ver como a ese niño se le iba el habla. - Pero… según varios expertos de la escuela ella quedó con un trauma severo debido a todo el abuso que ha pasado.

La mente de Souda estaba procesando cada cosa que decía la directora, él… nunca creyó que fuera tan grave.

-Tuvimos suerte que su madre, quien es una oficial de policía no pusiera cargos en tu contra. – Dijo la directora. – Pero… si tomaremos medidas para este asunto.

Souda estaba jurando que no fuese nada grave, ya que es un juego de niño-

-Kazuichi Souda, no estudiaras más en este colegio. – Dijo seriamente. – Pero creo que es poco, por lo que le hiciste pasar a esa niña, así que tu padre se encargara del resto.

 _Y pensar… que eras el ejemplo a seguir de muchos._

"Yo… ¿Expulsado?" Souda sintió un nudo en su garganta y su estomago se revolvía, quería vomitar, le dolía la cabeza… ¿Cómo un buen día podía terminar en esto?

\- ¡P-P-Pero no era el único que la molestaba! ¡Todos se reían de ella, le hacíamos bromas! ¡Incluso el profesor se reía¡¿Por qué soy el único que sale perjudicado?!

-Joven… Todos te echaron la culpa es a ti, es más en los videos apareces como único agresor. – Dijo con una mirada seria. – No tengo evidencia de que verdad hubo más agresores.

-Pero yo- No continuó porque Sato lo interrumpió.

 **-Descuide Directora él entiende. –** Dijo Sato haciendo una reverencia, como vio que su hijo no hacía una de un golpe en la cabeza, puso a Souda en reverencia. – Lo siento por todas las molestias directora, vámonos Souda.

-Papá solo de-

-No me importa. – Dijo y tomo del brazo a Souda y se lo llevó fuera de la oficina.

Hima solo suspiró. – Ojalá… Puedas reivindicarte Souda-kun…

. . .

* * *

 _Hogar de los Souda_.

Sato arrojó su hijo a su cuarto de manera brusca.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Papá espera solo dej-

\- ¡CÁLLATE SOUDA! – Lo gritó de una manera tal que todos los sonidos alrededor se apagaron. - ¡¿Sabes la gravedad de esta situación?! ¡¿No entiendes o qué?! ¡Como se te ocurre hacerle eso a una niña! ¡A UNA NIÑA!

Y le dio una bofetada a Souda.

\- ¡A ti solo se te ocurre hacer eso! ¡En tu ultimo año de escuela! – Otra bofetada. - ¡Yo creí haberte criado mejor, yo siempre te dije ni a las mujeres se les toca! ¡Acaso no sabes el maldito sacrificio que hice para pagar esa escuela y para que llevaras tu mísero culo a ese lugar!

Lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió violentamente.

\- ¡¿No lo entiendes?! – Y arrojó a su hijo contra el suelo, solo suspiró y puso sus manos en la cabeza. – Yo… no sé que decir, es más… ¿Sabes lo que pasara cuando el resto de la familia se entere de esto?

Souda solo veía el suelo con… miseria de sí mismo, no se le había pasado por la cabeza eso.

-No por supuesto que no.

Souda se atrevió a mirar a su padre para encontrarse con la única cosa que lo puede destruir más nada en este mundo y que esa mirada va a quedar marcada como recuerdo…

Por primera vez Souda vio decepción en los ojos de su padre…

-…Me pregunto que dirá tu madre si estuviera aquí. – Dijo y se paró enfrente de la puerta. – Voy… a ver en qué instituto te meto, pero recuerda Souda, a partir de hoy rompiste para siempre mi confianza.

Y se fue de la habitación no sin antes decir unas palabras que sentenciarían a Souda.

 _¿Qué pensaría tu madre sobre esto?_

Souda por más que intento no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran como ríos, sus sollozos era lo que más se escuchaba en esa habitación. Entre sollozos solo dijo una cosa. – Lo siento… Por favor perdóname.

. . .

* * *

Año 2018, 16 años.

Nueva Apariencia: Cabello rosa teñido, lentes de contacto rosados también y un cambio en su apariencia total.

Kazuichi Souda, ahora de 16 años, en junio cumple los 17, se encontraba repasando aquellas tristes memorias de su infancia cuando tomó ese giro tan drástico en su vida. Al final su padre logró meterlo en una escuela donde todos abusaban de él, el karma si existe fue lo que pensó Souda, pero a partir de allí muchas cosas pasaron lo que lo llevaron a donde está hoy en día.

Academia Pico de Esperanza.

Un lugar para jóvenes con super talentos inimaginables.

¿Su talento? Super Mecánico.

¿Amigos? Hasta cierto punto sí.

¿Novia?... Estaba en proceso.

Él estaba trabajando en un auto descompuesto mientras recordaba su niñez, una curiosidad es que nunca supo cual era el nombre de aquella niña que tanto molestaba, solo se acordaba que era pelinegra, pero de ahí todo era borroso.

-Oye Souda. – Dijo una voz, él miro para ver que era su primo: Leon Kutawa. - ¿Por qué no tienes novia?

Se escuchó un golpe debajo del auto. - ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora?!

Leon solo encogió de hombros. – Solo preguntó primo, has estado un buen tiempo solo.

-Tch, como sea, he estado tan ocupado que no he tenido tiempo para eso. – Dijo Souda regresando a su trabajo.

-Pero eso no te impide disfrutar un poco. – Dijo Leon. – Recuerda que este es un penúltimo año en la academia.

Souda simplemente suspiró y salió debajo del auto para sentarse.

-Seeh… No me lo recuerdes. – Dijo pasándose la mano sobre sus cabellos.

-Y… tal vez deberías contar lo que pasó hace 6 años a esa persona.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! Ni pensarlo.

-Solo te harás más daño si lo ocultas por más tiempo. – Dijo Leon. – Yo sé que los únicos que saben de tu salón son: Goudam, Teruteru, Nagito y Fuyuhiko.

\- ¡Y con esos son suficientes! – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Leon solo negó, a veces su primo era cabeza dura. – Bueno pero ahora volviendo al tema principal, ¿Quién te gusta?

-Tch… por ahora a nadie.

\- ¿Y esa princesa que acosabas?

Souda se sonrojó. - ¡M-Me rendí después de primer año!

-Mmm ¿La guitarrista?

\- ¿Ibuki? No sé si está metida en ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¿La gamer?

-… ¿Enserio?

Leon levantó las manos. – Solo digo, pero mira en mi salón también hay muchas solteras deberías echarle un ojo también.

-Si, Si, Si ¿Acaso no tienes examen mañana? Ve a estudiar y déjame en paz. – Dijo para empezar a revisar el motor del auto.

-Amargado. – Dijo Leon. – Recuerda Souda, la vida es corta.

Souda solo giró los ojos. – Ya fuera de aquí beisbolista.

Y Leon se fue mostrando el dedo medio.

"Que molesto, a veces me pregunto como es que lo dejé vivir aquí" Pensó cansado Kazuchi agarrando la llave. "Pero… creo que tengo que intentar conseguir novia"

Souda si bien estuvo super enamorado de Sonia Nevermind, ese… "crush" duró hasta que pasaron a segundo año de academia, porque él sentía que la estaba atosigando mucho con su presencia y desde entonces solo se había enfocado en sus estudios y la mecánica.

Pero quien sabe, el mundo da muchas vueltas y obtienes un resultado inesperado…

. . .

* * *

LISTO DANGANRONPA, ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO DONDE JUNKO ENOSHIMA NO ATACA A LA HUMANIDAD Y NOS VAMOS A CENTRAR EN KAZUICHI SOUDA QUIEN TAMBIÉN LE CAMBIE UN POCO SU NIÑEZ PERO SIGUE SIENDO EL MISMO DE SIEMPRE.

EN ESTE FANFIC COMO TAL VEREMOS COMO SOUDA TIENE EN UNIVERSOS ALTERNOS UNA RELACION EN AVANCE CON UNA CHICA EN PARTICULAR, LA LISTA SERÁ ANUNCIADA EN EL PRIMER EPISODIO Y ESTARAN EN UN ORDEN ESPECIFICO A SEGUIR, ASI QUE SIN MÁS QUE DECIR DISFRUTEN DE ESTE INTRO ;D


	2. La Princesa, Pt1

Mi Nombre es Kazuichi Souda.

.

.

.

Sonia Nevermind, Super Princesa.

A mi juicio una chica perfecta, es hermosa, sofisticada, ama a sus amigos y es una persona maravillosa. Si bien dejé de tratarla porque sentí que la molestaba mucho mi opinión sobre ella nunca va a cambiar.

Aunque me pregunto si…

Nah, ella nunca se fijaría en un mecánico como yo XD.

. . . .

* * *

-Si viejo, lo sé lo recordaré. – Dijo un Souda hablando con su papá por teléfono, Sato le había dicho que tenía que comprar repuestos para su vieja moto y también que comprara otras cosas.

 _\- ¡Lo recordaras mis bolas! – Exclamó Sato desde el otro lado de la línea. – Siempre lo olvidas, como puede ser que mi hijo es tan pendejo._

-Porque salí de un viejo maldito. – Respondió Souda como si fuera de lo más normal.

- _… Buen punto._

A Souda se le cayó una gota estilo anime de su cabeza "A veces me preguntó si tendré una familia normal".

- _¡Pero igual! Mi moto lleva averiada como una semana y no has hecho nada aún._

\- ¡Mira!... – Él solo suspiró. – Tranquilo que yo arreglaré tu moto, es que los exámenes me han tenido ocupado.

- _Si como sea hijo… Te amo mucho muchacho._

Souda cerró los ojos. – Seeh, yo también te amo viejo.

 _\- ¡Viejo tu culo!_

Souda rio. – Nos vemos en la tarde. – Y trancó, Souda iba en su camino a Pico de Esperanza mientras hablaba con su papá, él a veces se preguntaba como era que su padre salió adelante con él después… de **eso** , pero él siempre lo amara no importa qué.

"…Me preguntó si algo interesante pasará esta semana" Pensaba perdidamente hasta que…

Una limosina lo atropella por poco.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Cuidado desgraciado! – Exclamó Souda con una vena salir de su cabeza.

La limosina se detuvo en seco.

"Mierda, ojalá que el que conduzca esa vaina no sea un Nekomaru dos" Pensó con la cara azul.

Entonces de la puerta de atrás se bajó la persona que menos se esperaba encontrar.

\- ¡Souda-kun! – Esa era la inconfundible voz de Sonia Neverminda, quien salió de la limosina con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Cómo estás?

"…Coño, es la primera vez desde primer año que me dirige la palabra" Pensó Souda.

-B-Bien Sonia-san… - Dijo acomodándose el gorro.

\- ¿Seguro? Porque casi te atropellamos.

"Por lo mínimo es sincera" Pensó con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

-Seeh, tranquila estoy bien de verdad. – Dijo.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos a la academia? – Sugirió ella acomodándose su cabello detrás de su oreja. – Tú sabes… como perdón por casi matarte.

-Tu perdón me sacan lágrimas. – Dijo con la cara azul al oír la palabra "matarte" de la princesa. – Aunque… no es necesario Sonia-san.

\- ¡N-NO! – Exclamó, pero ella recobró su compostura. – Perdón, es que de verdad quiero hacerlo.

Souda solo suspiró, por el simple hecho de lo mal que es escucho eso. – Esta bien…

\- ¡Perfecto! – Dijo y se bajó de la limosina. – Claude, nos vemos más tarde.

-Como diga princesa. – Dijo y la limosina se fue.

-Vamos Souda-kun. – Dijo y lo tomó del brazo para irse a la academia.

"Mierda ¿Cómo es que me meto en estas situaciones?" Pensó Souda sonrojado al sentir algo suave a lado de su brazo.

Pero él mentiría si no dijese que no le gustó que Sonia caminara a su lado.

. . . .

* * *

Souda estaba el salón esperando a su profesora, el resto del camino fue tranquilo, Sonia hablando de múltiples cosas como sus hobbies, canciones favoritas etc., él nunca en su vida se hubiese imaginado que ella hablara con él porque en primer año fue… como decirlo fría con él. A decir verdad, él mismo se lo buscó por el simple hecho de que siempre la acosaba a todas partes pensando que con eso llamaría su atención, pero le salió todo al revés, ella se alejó más de él y unas palabras bastaron para que él se diese cuenta.

 _Los stalkers… me dan asco._

Eso… destruyó lo poco que tenía de orgullo, pero a su vez él se dio cuenta que no la podía seguir atormentando de esa manera, y le parecía… peculiar por no decir extraño que en la primera vez en que se hablan en casi dos años, ella casi lo atropella.

-Las cosas que me pasan. – Se dijo a sí mismo.

Entonces sintió una mano en su hombro. – Oi, Souda…

Él volteó para encontrarse con Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Super Gangster, uno de sus amigos más cercanos, a pesar de que es un busca pleitos con ese tamaño que tiene ha demostrado ser más leal que un perro cuando se le requiera. Él es una de las muy pocas personas que saben su pasado y se ha mantenido firme con su palabra de no decirle nada a nadie, ni a Peko quien es su guardaespaldas y una persona de confianza para Fuyuhiko.

-Ah… eres tú.

\- ¿Y esa voz maldito? Ten más ánimos de verme idiota.

"Lo que acabas de decir se puede mal interpretar" Pensó Souda sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- ¡Tch! Luego preguntas porque no tienes novia. – Dijo Fuyuhiko cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Cállate enano!, ¡No sabes nada! – Dijo con una vena saliendo de su frente.

\- ¡¿A quien le dices enano?! ¡Dientes de tiburón! – Y juntaron sus frentes para que un aura negra los rodeara, los que estaban presentes en el salón veían eso con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

Entonces se escuchó una voz. - ¡Oi rosadito!

Souda volteó para encontrarse con Hiyoko Saonji de brazos cruzados, ella es conocida no por su talento de bailarina, pero si por ser de… temperamento corto y de molestar mucho con su presencia a los demás. Él a veces se pregunta como es que las personas de menor tamaño pueden tener actitudes tan temperamentales viendo a Fuyuhiko y luego a Saonji.

-Si Saonji, ¿Necesitas algo?

\- ¡TU! – Exclamó y lo señaló. - ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Sonia-san?!

La mente de Souda estaba así: ¿Qué?

El ojo de Souda estaba haciendo un tic nervioso. – Ejem, ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- ¡Tú lo sabes! Es casi imposible de que ella haya aceptado venir contigo hasta acá. – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Seeh, eso también me lo preguntaba… - Expresó Fuyuhiko con pose de pensar.

-… No puede ser, ¿Por qué los enanos son los más fastidiosos?

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES ENANO/A?! – Gritaron los dos con la cara roja.

-Ya basta Saonji. – Dijo Mahiru negando con la cabeza viendo la actitud de ella.

\- ¡Pero nee-san!, yo sé que le hizo algo a Sonia-san. – Dijo estampando su pie, una y otra vez en el suelo. - ¡Lo sé, Lo sé y Lo sé!

-Yo no le hice nada. – Dijo Souda cansado de tanto alboroto. – Ella quiso venir conmigo por… un favor que ella me debía.

- **¿Qué clase de favor? –** Preguntaron ahora, Koizumi y Saonji juntas con un aura de muerte y tristeza rodeándolas, Souda y el mismo Fuyuhiko estaban sudando frío.

Él tragó lo más que pudo. – B-Bueno e-es qu-

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Una voz se escuchó para ver que era Sonia con una cara de confundida.

\- ¡Nee-san! – Exclamó Saonji poniéndose enfrente de ella. - ¡Dinos que te hizo ese diente de navaja para obligarte a ir con él hasta aquí!

"Sus palabras cortan más que la propia navaja" Pensó Souda con lagrimas anime saliendo de sus ojos.

\- ¡Oh!, Tranquila Saonji-san. – Le aseguró Sonia con una de sus típicas sonrisas. – Souda-kun no me hizo nada grave.

-… ¿Entonces viniste con él por tu propia voluntad? – Preguntó Mahiru insegura.

\- ¡Si! Él es un caballero muy gentil. – Dijo juntando sus manos. – Pasé un muy agradable momento con él de verdad.

-Emm, G-Gracias – Dijo Souda mirando de un lado sonrojado.

\- ¡No hay de qué! – Dijo, pero antes de irse le guiñó el ojo a Souda quien se sonrojó más.

-Hmph, estoy casi segura de que le hiciste algo. – Dijo Saonji para irse.

Koizumi solo suspiró. – Perdónala Souda… tú sabes cómo es ella.

-Si, como sea. – Dijo, entonces vio a Fuyuhiko. – No has dicho nada, ¿Qué sucede?

-Estoy formulando que coño hiciste para que Sonia viniera contigo.

\- ¡No hice nada!

. . . .

* * *

"Me pregunto que hice para estar aquí." Pensó Souda.

Para resumir, el resto del día fue casi normal si no fuera que a Nekomaru y Akane empezaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo destruyendo parte del salón, la suerte maldita de Nagito y los mismos problemas de siempre, no es que él se quejaba. Es más, agradecía que sus compañeros no fueran normales, así sus días son entretenidos.

Bueno hasta ahora.

Él estaba a punto de irse a su casa debido a que era hora de salida cuando le notificaron que tenía que ir a la sala de profesores.

-… ¿Por qué me estreso por eso? – Dijo para entrar y ver que Yukizome Chisa estaba ahí con una sonrisa y también…

Sonia Nevermind estaba ahí.

"Wow, que record me la encontré más de dos veces en un día." Pensó él sorprendido.

\- ¡Souda-kun! Ven te esperábamos. – Dijo Chisa con su típica sonrisa.

Él se paró a lado de Sonia quien lo veía con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Emm… ¿No hice nada?

Chisa solo rio, Sonia no pudo evitar también taparse la boca para reír tranquilamente. – Tranquilo Souda-kun, no estás aquí por problemas.

-Oh… ¿Entonces por qué?

Chisa entonces miró a Sonia quien miró hacia otra parte. – Pues… la princesa ha estado teniendo problemas con matemáticas últimamente.

-No es mi culpa…

-Si, bueno reprobaste los últimos exámenes Sonia-chan. – Dijo Chisa. – Necesito que tú, quien tiene el mejor promedio de esa materia, ayude a Sonia ¿Cuento contigo?

"Ahora pienso que esto no es cosa del destino" Pensó, resulta que ahora le tiene que dar tutoría a una princesa.

-Emm. – Entonces vio por momentos que Sonia lo miraba fijamente con unos ojos de "Por favor ayúdame", no es que no la quisiese ayudar es que… no estaba muy seguro si podría lograrlo. – C-Creo que no perdemos nada por intentarlo.

\- ¡YAY! Estoy a tu cargo Souda-kun – Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Él rio nerviosamente y luego miró a Chisa quien le sonrió. – Bueno Souda, sabía que contaría contigo.

-Si, Chisa-sensei no la defraudare. – Dijo para luego sentir que Sonia lo agarraba del brazo.

\- ¡Vamos Souda-kun! – Dijo arrastrándolo literalmente de la sala de profesores.

\- ¡Espera Sonia-san, tranquila! – Dijo intentando igualar el paso a una entusiasmada Sonia.

Chisa solo sonrió, ella recordaba como Sonia trataba como nada a Souda, y ahora ella estaba entusiasmada de trabajar con él…

-Me preguntó que pensara Sonia-chan…

. . . .

* * *

Sonia llevaba del brazo agarrado a Souda quien tenía su bolso en el hombro caminando a lado de ella, él noto que Sonia tenía los ojos cerrados y una linda sonrisa recostada sobre su hombro mientras caminaban.

"Chicas así de lindas deben ser mortales." Pensó con una fina línea roja en su cara.

Entonces se detuvieron en la entrada de la academia, lo más resaltante de ésta es que había un atardecer detrás de ese edificio.

-Aquí tengo que esperar a mi limosina. – Dijo ella con su típica sonrisa.

-O-Ok… n-nos vemos Sonia-san. – Dijo, pero fue detenido por una mano en su hombro.

-Nee~ Que malo. – Dijo. – ¡Quédate aquí hasta que la limosina llegue!

-E-Eh… B-Bueno si insiste… - Dijo para colocarse a su lado y el silencio agradable se hizo, tanto que Souda cerró los ojos dejando que la calma de ese lugar fluyera.

Hasta que Sonia habló.

-Souda-kun… ¿Te caigo mal?

Souda abrió los ojos para mirar a Sonia quien tenía una sonrisa nostálgica y los ojos perdidos.

\- ¡¿Por q-qué preguntas eso?! – Dijo con los ojos como platos.

-Es que…siento que te has alejado de mí. – Dijo mirándolo con esos ojos. – Dime… ¿He hecho algo mal?

Souda negó. – No, al contrario, nunca y jamás me caerás mal Sonia-san es que…

\- ¿Es que? Souda-kun…

Él solo alejó la mirada. – Bueno, tenía el presentimiento que te molestaba y… decidí no acercarme por un tiempo.

-Dos años es mucho tiempo Souda-kun.

Él volvió abrir los ojos, entonces ella sabe cuando dejo de hablarle directamente.

-Seeh… Pero te mentiría que no me sorprendiste cuando me hablaste por primera vez. – Dijo con la mirada en la calle esperando con ella la limosina. – Pero… ¡Me gustaría ser tu amigo Sonia-san!

Lo dijo con su sonrisa de tiburón.

Sonia no pudo evitar sonreír. - ¡Esplendido! ¡Me encantaría ser tu amiga Kazuichi!

-Jejejeje. – Se rascaba un poco nervioso la mejilla, había dicho su primer nombre.

\- ¡Oh! – Entonces ella sacó del bolsillo de su traje de mecánico amarillo su teléfono.

\- ¡Sonia! ¡Mi teléfono! – Dijo para quitárselo, pero vio que ella escribía algo en él. - ¿Qué haces?

\- ¡Listo! – Dijo y le dio el teléfono a Souda, solo para que él viera que en la pantalla de éste había un número y arriba de éste el nombre: "Sonia".

Escuchó una bocina y vio que Sonia se iba sin antes levantar su mano y despedirse de él.

\- ¡Nos vemos Souda-kun! – Dijo para luego montarse en la limosina e irse.

"… Me dio su número" Pensó mirando la pantalla de su teléfono para luego cerrarla e irse a su casa con una sonrisa de tonto.

. . . . .

* * *

PUBLICARE ÚNICAMENTE LOS FINES DE SEMANAS.

¡LISTA DE CHICAS AQUÍ ESTA! SERA UN TOTAL DE 12 CHICAS:

Sonia Nevermind.

Ibuki Mioda.

Mahiru Koizumi

Akane Owari.

Chiaki Nanami.

Maizono Sayaka.

Celestia Lunderberg.

Kyoko Kirigiri.

Hiyoko Saonji.

Junko Enoshima.

Mukuro Ikusuba.

Mikan Tsumiki.


	3. La Princesa, Pt2

Mi Nombre es Kazuichi Souda.

.

.

.

-Wow Souda-kun… Te ves…

-Como la mierda, ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Déjenme solo. – Dijo Souda a Nagito y Fuyuhiko quienes estaban parados frente al puesto de Souda quien… no tenía la mejor de las apariencias.

Tenía ojeras, su cabello desarreglado y su gorro mal ajustado.

Hay una explicación para eso y es que ha estado parado hasta tarde arreglando y adelantando proyectos de él que son de suma importancia, aunque eso consumió gran parte de la noche y terminó amaneciendo a las 6 am.

-S-S-Souda-kun – Una voz nerviosa se oyó, esa era Mikan Tsumiki, Super Enfermera. – C-C-Creo q-q-que deberías i-i-ir a la enfermería y descansar a-ahí.

-Grrr. – Gruñó Souda.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡No hice nada no me lastimes! – Dijo poniéndose en pose de defensa.

Cuando no sintió nada vio que Souda solo se puso en posición de descanso encima de su mesa.

-Oi, creo que debes hacerle caso a la enfermera. – Dijo Fuyihiko

-Si… lo último que queremos es un mecánico roncador. – Dijo Nagito con su típica sonrisa.

-Su sinceridad me emociona chicos. – Dijo entre sus brazos.

-Yo creo que deberías hacerles caso Souda-kun. – Dijo una nueva voz y esa era la de Chisa. – Te ves mal, deberías descansar un poco yo notificaré esto a la dirección.

Souda levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la cara de Chisa que reflejaba preocupación, él solo suspiró para levantarse, después de todo no podía hacer preocupar a su sensei.

-Ahora mismo voy. – Dijo dando un largo bostezo para irse del salón.

Ibuki quien vio todo preguntó. – Nee, Ibuki quiere saber si Souda-kun está bien.

Akane respondió por todos. – Seeh, no el chico hay que decir por más maldito que sea a estado partiéndose el culo.

\- ¡SOUDA-KUN ES EL PERFECTO EJEMPLO DE TRABAJAR DURO! – Gritó Nidai con sus ojos echando llamas de determinación.

\- ¡¿Por qué ahora todos alaban a ese tiburón?! – Exclamó Hiyoko.

-C-Creo que no deberían de hacer tanto ruido. – Dijo Koizumi intentando calmar a los demás.

Peko es encontraba viendo esto sentada desde su mesa como si fuera normal, Teruteru leyendo una revista sin prestarle nada de atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor y Nanami…

-Zzzzzzzz. – Estaba durmiendo con una burbuja saliendo de su nariz.

\- ¡Las devas del mal, por más que me duela admitirlo se han encariñado mucho con ese rosa! – Dijo Goudam dramáticamente como siempre.

Zenko (El Impostor) estaba al lado de Ryouta, Super Animador escuchando todo el revuelo que se estaba formando.

-Tch, a veces pienso que se vuelven locos por unas cosas tan estúpidas. – Dijo Zenko muy infeliz.

-Zenko-san, tú sabes cómo son… - Dijo Ryouta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Todos hablaban y discutían sobre Souda, que de alguna manera se volvió el tema central de la conversación de todos, y entró Sonia quien veía todo se alboroto, cuando vio un puesto en particular vacío…

-Em, ¿Dónde está Souda-kun? – Preguntó ella haciendo que todos voltearan a verla.

\- ¡Oh! En la enfermería. – Dijo Nanami quien despertó de su siesta después de que su burbuja explotara.

"Si ella estaba dormida, ¿Cómo es que oyó eso?" Pensó Fuyhiko con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabez-

\- **¡¿Cómo que está en la enfermería?!** – Gritó tomando de los hombros a Nanami agitándola, pero ella estuvo despierta solo por microsegundos hasta que se volvió a quedar dormida. - **¡¿Qué le sucedió?! ¡Dime!**

Yukizome vio en los ojos de Sonia algo… que no se veía muy seguido en ella y era como miedo por algo. Eso era interesante y llamativo ya que Sonia por ser una princesa aparentaba caras muy seguido por lo que no era muy común verla de esa manera.

\- ¡E-Espera Sonia-chan! ¡Souda-kun está bien tranquilícese! – Dijo Tsumiki intentando calmar a la princesa.

\- ¡No! ¡Ahora mismo voy a la enfermería! – Dijo y tomó sus cosas y de un trancazo cerró la puerta del salón, todos se quedaron viendo eso con sorpresa, sin duda a Sonia… aunque sea raro decirlo por primera vez se veía realmente preocupada o asustada por la salud de alguien.

-… Eso fue inesperado. – Dijo Peko por primera vez en toda esta situación.

Entonces Yukizome habló. - ¡OK! Vamos a comenzar la clase.

\- ¡Espera! ¿No ira por Sonia? – Preguntó Koizumi, Yukizome sonrió.

-Nah, igual si vamos contra los deseos de una princesa sería la tercera y cuarta guerra mundial. – Dijo con una sonrisa. - ¡Ahora todos saquen papel y lápiz!

"Souda hijo de puta suertudo" Pensó Teruteru con lágrimas anime al ver que Sonia iba a visitar a Souda.

. . . .

* * *

10:00 am.

Souda dormía plácidamente abrazado de la almohada de la cama entonces escuchó un ruido y sintió algo a su lado, él poco a poco se iba despertando para ver a sus alrededores y él se acordaba que estaba en la enfermería para poder dormir un poco. Se sentó en la cama y vio que Sonia estaba dormida en un costado de la cama con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos…

Espera ¿Qué?

"¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Esa era la mente de Souda ahora mismo con un sonrojó furioso, en sus más lejanos sueños nunca se imaginó esto.

-Sonia-san… - Musitó, ella simplemente frunció el seño indicando que no quería ser despertada.

Souda ya estaba sonrojado por si mismo, miró a su alrededor para ver si había alguien, entonces poco a poco puso su mano en la cabeza de ella, acariciándola suavemente. Se podía ver que ella lo disfrutaba mucho ya que puso una sonrisa.

-Hmmm~ - Expresó la princesa adoptando ahora un sonrojo leve.

"No puede ser, es que ella con su ternura me va a matar" Pensó tapando su sonrojo con su gorro negro. "Pero… ¿Qué hace ella aquí?"

Souda algunas veces se preguntaba porque se encontraba en este tipo de situaciones, no porque no le gustase es porque sentía… que no se merecía ninguno de esas situaciones…

De repente Sonia se pará bruscamente haciendo que Souda levantase la mano, ella abrió los ojos y vio a Souda.

\- ¡SOUDA-KUN! – Dijo para luego tomarlo de la cara. - ¡¿Estas bien?!

\- ¡¿A-AH?! ¡¿Qué haces Sonia-san?! – Dijo con la cara vuelta un pimentón.

\- ¡Estoy viendo si tu temperatura esta bien! ¡Puedes estar enfermo! – Dijo para colocar su mano en la frente de Souda por encima de su gorro negro.

\- ¡T-Tranquila! – Dijo y la tomó de las manos. - ¡Estoy bien en serio!

\- ¡¿Y-Y por qué estás aquí?! – Preguntó ella exasperada.

\- ¡Estaba exhausto! – Dijo y suspiró. – No dormí en toda la noche así que Tsumiki-chan me dijo para dormir aquí.

…

-Oh… - Eso fue lo que musito ella con una cara apenada y un pequeño sonrojo. – L-Lo siento.

-Nah, descuida no te preocupes. – Dijo como si no fuese nada, pero luego recordó algo. – Espera… ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?

\- ¡Oh! Cuando llegué estabas dormido – Dijo ahora con su expresión normal: una sonrisa linda siempre adornando su rostro.

-P-Pero perdiste una clase… ¿Solo para verme?

\- ¡Sipi! – Dijo, Souda se… sintió conmovido por ver que alguien se preocupaba por él y más aun si es una persona como Sonia. - ¡Oh! Me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la biblioteca después de clases.

\- ¿Eh?

-Tontito, recuerda que me tienes que tutorar para matemáticas. – Dijo riéndose un poco.

Ella dijo levantándose y sonriéndole una ultima vez antes de bueno emm… lanzarle un beso y salir de la enfermería.

Si ese beso fuera de verdad, hubiera sido como una bala para Souda quien se acostó en la cama una vez más con su brazo cubriendo su rostro.

-A veces… pienso como ella se hizo amiga de alguien como yo. – Dijo para sí mismo.

. . . .

* * *

\- ¿En serio estas bien Souda-san? – Preguntó Tsumiki nerviosa. – T-Tu sabes que puedes dormir un poco más…

-Nah, además tengo muchas cosas por hacer. – Y le sonrió a Tsumiki. – Gracias por tu preocupación Tsumiki-san.

-N-No es nada… - Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

\- ¡Nos vemos! – Dijo despidiéndose de ella y saliendo corriendo hacia otro lado, Tsumiki simplemente suspiró.

"Si tan solo supieras…" Pensó antes de volver a su trabajo en la enfermería.

Souda iba corriendo por los pasillos, tomó un tiempo para llegar a la terraza donde no había nadie, ese era su sitio de trabajo para ciertas cosas, su sitio para comer y para pensar a solas, era el "Santuario de Kazuichi", él no dudaría en compartir ese lugar con alguien, pero por los momentos ese lugar era de él solo y para nadie más.

Él sacó unos cuadernos, libros y planos y los puso todos en el suelo, se amarró su cabello de forma que todo quedara dentro de su gorro y junto sus manos.

\- ¡A trabajar se ha dicho! – Dijo para agarrar un lápiz y empezar a trabajar en todo lo que sacó en el suelo.

Esos eran cuadernos de diferentes asignaciones, libros de problemas y planos para autos, motos, radios, entre otros. Todo lo que se pueda reparar y requieran de un mecánico, en lo que iba trabajando no podía evitar pensar en lo que había pasado la semana pasada, había sido nombrado tutor de Sonia ya que ella tenía dificultades con matemáticas, si bien él durante algunos recesos le había estado explicando y aclarando dudas, el próximo examen era para el viernes y necesitaba que ella se concentrara para estos próximos exámenes. A su vez pensó también en como había actuado ella con él, sus recuerdos de primer año en Pico de Esperanza no son y nunca serán el mejor año de su vida, él recordaba como intentaba hacer amigos, pero simplemente no podía porque era socialmente torpe o que no sabía comunicarse con los demás, todos le sonreían forzadamente para luego irse y dejarlo solo, luego estaba Sonia y él recordaba lo insoportable que fue con ella, acosándola todo el tiempo…

Llegó a un punto que dejó de intentarlo para dejar de molestar a los demás.

Hasta que a finales de ese año pudo mejorar y pudo sacarse un par de amigos en ese salón, aunque también se ganó el odio de personas como Saonji.

Pero no quería pensar en eso, solo en terminar sus proyectos e ir a sus últimas clases para luego ir a la biblioteca con Sonia.

. . . .

* * *

Ya era la recta final del día escolar y Souda iba a hiendo a la biblioteca con su libro y cuaderno de matemática para ayudar a Sonia.

-Rayos, es la biblioteca ¿Cómo se puede perder a una princesa aquí?

Si no fuera por el hecho de que había llegado y Sonia no estaba ahí.

"Es que no puede ser con esa chica" Pensó con los ojos en blanco sentado en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, había estado esperándola por casi cerca de media hora y nada, a veces provocaba gritarle a es-

\- ¡Llegue! – Exclamó alguien y vio que en la puerta estaba Sonia recobrando alientos y escuchó un fuerte "SHHHHH" de parte de las personas que fueron a leer tranquilamente a ese lugar, Sonia solo pudo hacer una reverencia de disculpas, entonces buscó con la mirada y vio a Souda.

Ella sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando lo vieron, entonces hizo una ultima reverencia de disculpas e ir a donde estaba Souda.

-P-Perdón, es que me quedé hablando con Koizumi y Saonji sobre una cosa y perdí la noción del tiempo. – Dijo ella con su puño en un lado de su cabeza.

-D-Descuida Sonia-san. – Dijo Souda riendo nervioso. – Lo que importa es que llegaste.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Dijo y sacó un lápiz y un cuaderno, sus ojos fueron reemplazados con destellos de destreza. - ¡Ha estudiar!

 **¡SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

-L-Lo siento~

Souda solo pudo ver eso con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

-M-Me gusta tu entusiasmo para estudiar. – Dijo él riendo un poco. – Pero estamos en una biblioteca, hay que hacer silencio Sonia-san.

-Si S-Souda-kun. – Dijo y se sentó a lado de él.

Los dos empezaron a estudiar de manera casual y para ser sincero consigo mismo… Souda tenía que admitir que Sonia es horrible en esa materia, ni pregunten porque siempre reprueba, pero él veía progreso en ella cuando ponía mucho esfuerzo de sí misma podía sacar lo mejor de ella misma. Souda tiene paciencia para este tipo de cosas, ya que por ser mecánico tiende a tener demasiada paciencia cuando va a construir o reparar algo. Souda sintió como su hombro tocaba el hombro de ella, él la veía desde la ranura del ojo y vio que ella tenía una cara de concentración escribiendo en su cuaderno, ella lo miró y sonrió, él se sonrojo un poco y empezó a hacer sus propios ejercicios.

Estuvieron así por 30 minutos y parecía que Sonia por fin progresaba…

-Sonia sin ofender, pero sabes que tenemos examen mañana ¿verdad?

-Siiii. – Dijo alargando la "i".

-Y necesito que saques mínimo un 70% para que puedas pasar ¿no es así?

-S-Si…

-Pues… - Dijo sonando serio y a Sonia no le gustaba para nada ese tono, pero entonces él sonrió. - ¡Creo que te ira bien!

\- ¿T-Tu crees? – Preguntó ella nerviosa jugando con sus dedos.

\- ¡Si!, te aseguró que si sigues así y repasas en la noche no tendrás problemas. – Dijo optimista el chico.

Sonia simplemente sonrió. - ¡Gracias Souda-kun!

. . . .

* * *

En la noche, Souda estaba en la cocina de su casa preparando la cena que iba a preparar para él y su padre, sin duda hoy fue otro día eventual para él.

-Oi, Souda. – Llamó Sato a su hijo quien solo hizo un "Hmm". - ¿Cuándo tendrás novia?

Souda se paralizó cuando escuchó la palabra "N" de su padre, él se volteó y con la cara roja señaló a Sato con un cucharón de madera.

\- ¡¿P-Por qué preguntas eso?! – Exclamó sonrojado.

-Por nada, solo curiosidad. – Dijo Sato tomando agua de su baso.

\- ¡La curiosidad mató al gato! ¡Viejo de mierda! – Exclamó.

\- ¡¿A quién le dices viejo, maldito?! – Dijo Sato mientras escupía fuego por la boca.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de padre le dice maldito a su propio hijo?!

\- ¡Pues yo cabrón! – Dijo para luego decir. – Ah y quiero nietos por favor.

\- ¡¿Nietos?! – Souda estaba demasiado cansado y sonrojado como para poder soportar esto ahora mismo. - ¡Tengo aun 16 desgraciado!

-Cuando seas más grande por supuesto ridículo. – Dijo Sato. – ¿No recuerdas la charla que tuve contigo sobre sexo?

-Como no olvidar cuando me dijiste "Si lo metes y ella queda embarazada, te jodiste" – Dijo. - ¡Y me lo dijiste cuando tenía 9 años pendejo!

-Aja, solo apúrate y cocina la cena que te toca hoy. – Dijo regresando a su libro.

El ojo de Souda hizo un tic nervioso, él juro que iba a matar a ese viejo algún día.

Pero hoy no, hoy fue un buen día.

. . . .

* * *

FIN DE LA PRINCESA PT2


	4. La Princesa, Pt3

Mi Nombre es Kazuichi Souda.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡LO LOGRÉ SOUDA-KUN! – Dijo Sonia mostrándole a Souda su examen que decía:

 **96% EXCELENTE.**

-S-Si, lo lograste S-Sonia-san… - Dijo Souda con un tic nervioso, él estaba feliz por supuesto, pero él creyó que ella iba a sacar un 60% o hasta un 70%, pero nunca pudo predecir un maldito 96%, cerca del cien.

-Nee Souda-kun, ¿Por qué tu ojo se esta moviendo de esa manera?

"Que observadora" Pensó mientras se rascaba el ojo un poco.

-Tranquila no es nada, pero felicidades. – Dijo levantando su pulgar. – Me alegra mucho haberte ayudado.

\- ¡S-Si! – Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Bien Sonia-san aho…- No continuó porque algo lo tumbó al suelo.

\- ¡Souda-kun! – Escuchó la voz de Sonia. - ¡¿Estas bi…?!

Resulta que Souda fue tumbado al suelo no por algo sino alguien, lo único que sabía Sonia era que esa chica era de la clase 79 y estaba encima de él.

\- ¡Souda-sensei! – Esa era una voz joven de una chica, tenía cabello medio rubio, ojos azul claro y tenía un par de gafas de protección en su cabeza.

\- ¡¿M-Miu?! ¡¿Qué haces quítate de encima?! – Exclamó Souda sonrojado al sentir dos cosas suaves en su pecho.

-Ops, perdón Souda-sensei. – Dijo levantándose y ayudando a su vez a Souda a pararse, él se iba sacudiendo su traje amarillo y vio a Sonia con una sonrisa… muy tierna a su juicio.

- **Souda-kun…** \- Eso no debería estar permitido, esa voz y esa sonrisa no cuadraban para nada. - **¿Quién es ella?**

Él suspiró. – Bueno como decirlo, Sonia-san te presento a Miu Iruma de la clase 79-A, ella es la Super Inventora, y… algo así como mi pupila.

\- **¿Pupila?**

\- ¡Si! – Exclamó Miu con una sonrisa que podría identificarse como creída. - ¡Él ha sido mi sensei desde que inició el año escolar, me ha ayudado mucho con mis inventos!

- **Oh… que bien**. – Dijo Sonia aun con esa sonrisa. – **Y… noté que la llamaste por su primer nombre Souda.**

Ok, ahora si que estaba preocupado, ella usó su apellido sin el honorifico "kun".

-B-Bueno… ella insistió en que la llamase por su primer nombre y acepte solo para que pudiéramos trabajar. – Dijo ajustándose su gorro negro.

\- ¡Souda-sensei es el mejor! – Dijo tomándolo del brazo pegándose mucho a él, cosa que no gustó mucho a nuestra princesa.

- **Q-Que bien… Souda nos vemos en otra ocasión.** – Dijo y se fue con cierta aura maldad rodeándola, Souda simplemente vio eso con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

-Nee Souda-sensei. – Le llamó Miu. - ¿Esa era su novia?

Souda casi se atraganta con su saliva. - ¡N-No! ¡Solo es una chica que estoy ayudando con una materia!

\- Pero si es así, ¿Por qué tenía un aura de muerte y depresión rodeándola?

-… No sabría como responder a esa pregunta Miu. – Dijo acariciando la cabeza de la inventora quien sonrió y cerró los ojos ante ese acto. – Pero bueno ¿Qué me tienes?

\- ¡Ah sí! ¡Vamos a mi salón! – Dijo y lo tomó de la mano arrastrándolo a su salón de clases. - ¡Es algo increíble de veras!

-Cuando dices "Increíble" para mi es problemas. – Dijo suspirando, pero no perdía nada con ver que le tenía su pupila.

. . . .

* * *

-Nee Sonia-chan, ¿Esta bien? – Preguntó Hiyoko.

Ella junto con Koizumi, Mikan, Ibuki y Sonia estaban comiendo el almuerzo tranquilamente… pero notaron algo en la princesa que no era muy normal, ella comía con el ceño fruncido y notaban como un aura negra salía de ella.

-Estoy bien Saonji-san. – Le dijo ya un poco más calmada.

\- ¿Segura Sonia? Parecía que algo te molestase. – Dijo Koizumi viéndola con preocupación.

-Si tranquila Koizumi-san. – Dijo, ella quería creer que no estaba molesta pero no le salía mucho con esa aura negra rodeándola aún.

-Hmmm Ibuki cree que Sonia esta así por algo que pasó con Souda-kun. – Dijo Ibuki atinándola todas de una.

Sonia se sonrojó un poco y volvió a su comida. - ¡N-No es cierto! ¡No tiene nada que ver con él!

-… ¿Tiene que ser una broma? **¿Él?** – Cuestiono Hiyoko, sin dudas de todas las personas en el salón ella era la que más odiaba a Souda.

\- ¡Les estoy diciendo que no es nada re…! – Paró cuando vio a Souda… acompañado de Miu y otra chica de la clase 79-A que no conocía y parecían estar hablando de algo.

Además de eso parecían… divertirse.

Mikan vio la mirada de Sonia, que reflejaba una cosa.

Molestia y dolor.

No había que ser vidente para saber lo que sentía Sonia en ese momento.

-S-Sonia-san… ¿E-Esta celosa? – Preguntó Mikan.

\- ¡¿C-Celosa?! ¡¿P-Por qué habría de estar celosa?! – Preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos mirando hacia otra parte.

\- ¡Piensa más en lo que dices mona! – Dijo Saonji.

\- ¡KYAA! ¡¿Mona?! – Exclamó Mikan al oír eso de Saonji.

-Bueno… Ibuki cree que Tsumiki-chan tiene razón. – Dijo Ibuki.

\- ¡¿Por qué piensas que estoy de celosa?! – Preguntó Sonia.

-Bueno por el simple hecho de que cuando Souda pasó por aquí con esas dos chicas… parecías muy molesta. – Dijo Koizumi como si fuera obvio.

-P-Pero… ¿Por qué estaría celosa de Souda? – Preguntó Sonia sobándose el brazo tímidamente.

-No de Souda… Sino de las chicas que lo acompañan. – Dijo Mikan, por primera vez no se le escuchó tartamudear.

-No entiendo… - Dijo Sonia.

-Lo que se refiere esta gonorrea es que te sientes molesta por el simple hecho de que diente de cierra pase tiempo con otras chicas que no sean usted. – Dijo Saonji cruzándose de brazos.

-Y eso casi siempre significa que te gusta Souda-kun. – Dijo Ibuki, eso hizo que las otras chicas la mirasen. - ¿Qué? Ibuki cree que es lo más obvio.

-Y-Y-Yo… - Sonia no aguanto más y salió corriendo. – ¡Me voy! Gracias por el almuerzo.

Y salió corriendo como un rayo dejando a las otras tres viéndola con una gota estilo anime bajar por sus cabezas.

-Creo que te pasaste Ibuki. – Dijo Koizumi.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que a ella le gusta a ese pajuo?! – Preguntó Saonji.

Ibuki solo se encogió de hombros. – Ibuki solo dice, ya que últimamente Sonia ha pasado mucho tiempo con Souda-kun.

Mikan solo suspiró, ella solo deseaba el bien para Sonia y que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos antes de que fuera muy tarde…

. . . .

* * *

Sonia iba corriendo hasta que entró al baño de mujeres y se vio la cara roja, sus pensamientos estaban confusos y no pensaba con claridad para nada, ella tenía que ordenar su mente… ya que pensaba muy rápida.

-Tranquila… - Se dijo a si misma. – N-No es nada…

Ella misma quería creer eso, quería creer que no era nada y era una pasada que le jugaba la mente, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía así?, se hecho un poco de agua en la cara y asintió.

-Bueno mejor salgo. – Dijo para salir, al salir del baño se topó con la ultima persona con quien se quería encontrar.

\- ¿Eh? Sonia-san. – Kazuichi Souda estaba ahí.

Ella lo vio y simplemente camino de lado ignorándolo.

\- ¡Oye! ¡No me ignores! – Dijo y empezó a caminar a su lado.

-Nooooo, ¿Por qué no vas a caminar con tu pupila en vez conmigo? – Dijo con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Por qué metes a Miu en esto! – Aclamó confundido por la actitud de la princesa.

-Ohhh, mírate incluso la vuelves a llamar por su primer nombre. – Dijo caminando más rápido, pero él no iba a perder.

\- ¡¿Acaso te molesta eso?!

\- ¡No me molesta! – Dijo y paró para ponerse enfrente de él con su cara de molestia miró a Souda, como él es ligeramente más bajo que ella por dos cm, se vieron a los ojos directamente.

"Aun no creo que esa chica sea más alta que yo" Pensó al verla directamente a los ojos.

\- ¡Hmph! – Entonces se volteó de brazos cruzados dándole la espalda. – Solo sé sincero conmigo y di que te gusta esa Miu Iruma.

Souda solo puso los ojos en blancos "¡¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?!"

Souda respiro profundo y miró la espalda de Sonia. – No Sonia, no me gusta Miu.

-Mentiroso… - Dijo de espaldas para que no notase el puchero que había formado.

Él solo suspiró. - ¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas?

-…

-…

Que silencio tan abrumador.

Entonces Sonia volteó para verlo, él la miraba nervioso porque no sabia que era lo que iba a decir la princesa en ese mismo momento.

-Llévame a comer helado y pasear por el resto del día. – Dijo Sonia de brazos cruzado.

-Emm… ¿helado? – Preguntó él. – Ok, está bien.

-Pero… - Nunca hay algo bueno en un "pero". – Quisiera el sábado ir a un lugar contigo.

\- ¿A-A dónde quieres ir? – Preguntó Souda viendo hacia otra parte.

-Mmmm, pues me gustaría que planeases algo impresionante que nunca he visto. – Dijo volteándose una vez más dándoles la espalda a Souda otra vez.

-… Ósea, ¿U-Una cita? – Preguntó él nervioso, ella se sonrojó mucho al oír esa palabra.

"¡¿P-Por qué me sonrojó?!" Pensó Sonia nerviosa.

\- ¡D-Defínelo como tú quieras! – Dijo ella para voltearse y señalarlo con su dedo. - ¡Lo que sé es que vamos a salir el sábado! ¡¿Ok?!

-Si, Si, Si tranquila. – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa calmándola, ella se tranquilizó un poco para luego oír un timbre sonar por todo el pasillo.

\- ¡N-Nos vemos en la salida! – Dijo para salir corriendo y dejar a un confundido Souda solo en el pasillo.

Lo que no sabía él era que Sonia se había ido corriendo con un sonrojo y una sonrisa.

Souda se quedó ahí parado viendo como la princesa se iba despareciendo de su vista, él solo vio la ventana del pasillo para solo sonreír calmadamente…

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

\- ¡Espera! ¡¿Lo del helado no es una cita también?!

. . . .

* * *

Ultima hora.

\- ¡Bueno jóvenes eso ha sido todo! ¡Recuerden hacer sus tareas! – Dijo Yukizome sonriéndoles haciendo una pose con sus dedos haciendo el signo de paz a lado de su cara.

Todos iban empacando sus cosas para irse, sería normal si…

-Sonia-san, no creo que eso sea necesario…

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Después de todo hay que ir ya! – Souda estaba recogiendo sus cosas entonces Sonia intentó ayudarlo a recoger sus pertenencias pero él insistió que no hace falta tal cosa

-Si que estas entusiasmada. – Dijo cansadamente, el día de hoy sacó lo mejor de él, Miu lo mostró un invento super loco donde de alguna manera creó un robot gigante con todos los escritorios de su salón, su creación era perfecta… si no fuese por el hecho de que accidentalmente Kaede, la chica piano prodigio se le cayera un jugo encima del artefacto y se volviera loco.

E imaginen de quien fue la culpa después.

Una vez que los profesores lo vieron ahí en el salón de la clase 79-A le echaron la culpa y que tenía que reparar los daños, después de eso Miu no ha parado de disculparse en todo el día.

\- ¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Después de todo será la primera vez que voy contigo a algo! ¿No? – Dijo ella dando una tierna risita, él solo se sonrojó.

\- ¡Tch! Espérame afuera del salón. – Dijo rascándose la mejilla.

Sonia dudó, pero al final asintió y salió del salón.

Entonces Souda se tomó un tiempo y se sentó para tomar aire, ha pasado tan poco en un lapso corto de tiempo.

-Ohhh, mira aquí ¿Nuestro mecánico por fin saldrá con la princesa? – Dijo la voz de Nagito con su típica sonrisa.

\- ¿Q-Qué vas a saber tú? – Dijo nervioso Souda.

-En verdad me preguntó como lo haces… - Dijo Fuyuhiko viéndolo con incredulidad.

-… Ni eso sé, así que no preguntes. – Dijo Souda cansado.

\- ¡INCREÍBLE QUE NUESTRO SOUDA-KUN TENGA UNA CITA CON SONIA! – Exclamó Nidai.

\- ¡N-No es una cita! – Dijo Souda sonrojado.

- **Te voy a decir algo diente de cierra, si le haces algo a Nee-chan, te cortare las bolas.** – Dijo Saonji con un aura de miedo rodeándola, Souda inconscientemente se tapó su herencia.

-Tranquila Saonji. – Dijo Koizumi también sorprendida de que Sonia iba a salir con Souda.

Entonces Akane se acercó y plantó sus manos en su escritorio. – Ok, no lo quise creer, pero ahora lo creo ¿Qué le hiciste a Sonia tiburón?

\- ¡No le hice nada ridícula! – Exclamó él viendo que ahora era el centro de atención.

\- ¡Shaman! ¿Alguna posibilidad de que este maldito de aquí le arrojara una maldición a Sonia? – Preguntó Akane a Goudam.

-…A lo mejor, pero tomaría tiempo que tipo de conjuro usó. – Dijo Goudam.

"Es que esta gente no es seria" Pensó con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

\- ¡Que creen que soy! ¡¿Un brujo?! – Exclamó Souda. - ¡No!, ¡Soy un mecánico!

Entonces Nanami quien estaba dormida despertó para decir. – Tal vez él sea brujo disfrazado.

Souda solo puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡¿Solo despierta para decir esa mierda?!" Pensó.

\- ¡Ibuki piensa que Souda-kun la hechizó con una canción! – Dijo y sacó su guitarra.

-No todo menos eso… - Dijo Fuyuhiko.

Pero era demasiado tarde…

 **RANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Eso fue tan fuerte que las ventanas se agrietaron.

\- ¡IBUKI! – Exclamaron todos excepto Nanami quien se volvió a quedar dormida y Nagito quien por casualidad tenía sus audífonos puestos.

-Ups… Ibuki lo siente~

. . . .

* * *

Mientras había ese revuelco, Souda se escabulló del salón para encontrarse con una Sonia quien lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó, literalmente arrastrado de la academia.

Una vez que los dos salieron, empezaron a caminar con una cierta distancia, pero tampoco tan lejos.

El ambiente era de una tarde linda con el viento soplando calmadamente, él no podía dejar de pensar que esto parecía una escena cliché de anime románticos sin sentidos, pero bueno esto era la vida real. Souda caminaba a lado de Sonia, a ella se le veía como el viento movía su cabello hermoso, él solo pensaba como era posible que ella a pesar de todo lo que la molesto en su primer año, quería relacionarse con él…

 _Deberías decirle lo que pasó hace 6 años…_

Una sensación de miedo recorrió su cuerpo e inconscientemente apretó las manos pensando el día que él algún día tendría que contarle eso… a Sonia. A él le asustaba el hecho de que, si le contaba, Sonia volvería a alejarse de él, si eso pasaba no la culparía… pero igual dolería con todo. Ahora mismo Souda veía a Sonia con una sonrisa, gente pasaba a sus lados, algunos veían a Sonia con incredulidad por lo hermosa que era y por la actitud de ella, ya estaba acostumbrada a todas esas miradas, mientras él… una mirada de odio por parte de todos.

"¿Por qué me siento como el antagonista?" Pensó Souda.

\- ¡Llegamos Souda-kun! – Dijo Sonia al ver el puesto de helados junto al parque. - ¡Vamos!

Y lo tomó del brazo para acércalo al puesto de helados.

-Hola, ¿En qué puedo servirles? – Dijo la chica quien atendía el puesto de helados, era una pelirroja de ojos marrones, un mechón de su larga melena cubría su ojo derecho y una gentil sonrisa en su rostro, usaba el uniforme del puesto de helados y en su chapa decía "ERZA"

"…Que ironía, se ve y se llama igual a este personaje de esa serie anime que no me acuerdo su nombre." Pensó Souda al verla fijamente, entonces sintió que algo lo pisaba en el pie…

- **Souda, no te le quedes viendo… pide ya de una vez.** – Si no fuera por el tono de voz de Sonia, él se hubiera quedado un rato más viendo a la chica.

-S-Si perdón. – Dijo y vio a "Erza". – Emm… uno de vainilla.

La chica asintió. - ¿Y para su novia?

-Emm ella no-

-De chocolate, con chispas por favor. – Dijo interrumpiendo a Souda, él abrió los ojos de par en par.

"… ¿Acaso no le molesta que piense que somos pareja?" Pensó confundido.

-Ok, ahora mismo son 200 Y por pagar.

-Pagas tu Souda-kun. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa saliendo del local.

Souda solo suspiró pesadamente, ella no se lo ponía fácil tampoco.

…

Al salir del local con los dos helados él buscó con la mirada a la princesa, pero no la conseguía.

"Ojalá no se haya ido." Pensó nervioso, pero para su alivio ella estaba en el parque, sentada en uno de los columpios.

Él se le acercó y le ofreció el helado, ella levantó la vista y simplemente sonrió, pero… no era la misma, es como… si estuviera vacía esa sonrisa.

-Gracias… - Dijo ella agarrando su helado.

Él se sentó en el columpio de a lado y comenzó a comerse su helado, se veía que era ya casi de noche, por el cielo que anunciaba que ya estaban entrando a esa hora, las luces alrededor del parque empezaron a prenderse, había una y que otra persona, pero prácticamente ellos dos eran los únicos ahí.

-Souda-kun…

\- ¿Hmm?

Él oyó como ella se paraba del columpio y se paraba enfrente de él.

\- ¡Lo siento! – Para luego ver como ella hacía una reverencia y pedía disculpas.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- ¡P-Por todo lo que pasó hoy! – Dijo ella aun en reverencia. - ¡Me moleste contigo por algo estúpido, y te obligue a comprarme un helado y pasar el tiempo conmigo, eso no es lo que hace una princesa lo siento!

Souda simplemente la vio, ella escuchaba como él se paraba del columpio, ella cerró los ojos para sentir el golpe de Souda en su cabeza, pero… en vez de eso lo que recibió fue que él pusiera su mano en su cabeza acariciándola suavemente.

\- ¿S-Souda-kun?

-No deberías preocuparte por eso. – Dijo él con una sonrisa… triste. – La pasé muy bien contigo Sonia-san, nunca pienses lo contrario.

Esa sinceridad era lo que más… le gustaba de él.

\- ¡Así que no te preocupes! ¡Para mi jamás serás una molestia! – Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 _Drip Drip._

\- ¿Eh? – Souda no esperaba ver a la princesa llorar. - ¡O-Oi! No llores tranquila.

-P-Perdón, e-es que tus palabras me conmovieron. – Dijo ella con su sonrisa, ahora de vuelta en todo su esplendor. - ¡Gracias Kazuichi!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué…? – Preguntó él, no sabía el porqué de esas gracias.

-Mmm ¿Por qué? ¡A sí! Por el simple hecho de que… - Comenzó ella. - ¡De que me haces feliz!

 _Pum Pum._

-G-Gracias… - Dijo él sonrojado, su corazón palpitaba mucho.

Entonces se escuchó un teléfono. - ¡Oh! Ese es mi chofer que me vino a buscar, nos vemos mañana Souda-kun.

-S-Si… - Dijo mirando hacia otra parte.

 _Chu~_

Él sintió como unos labios se posaban en su mejilla derecha…

Sonia Nevermind besó en la mejilla a Kazuichi Souda.

IN-CRE-I-BLE.

-Gracias una vez más por lo de hoy Souda-kun, ojalá tengas una sorpresa para el sábado~

Dijo y se fue corriendo dando pequeñas risitas…

"…Maldita sea, me volví a enamorar de Sonia" Pensó pero no triste, sino… feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

. . . .

* * *

FIN DE LA PRINCESA PT 3

YA NOS ESTAMOS ACERCANDO AL FINAL DEL ARCO LA PRINCESA.

DENTRO DE POCO VIENE:

La Rockera.


	5. La Princesa, Pt Final

Mi Nombre es Kazuichi Souda.

.

.

.

.

-Souda-kun~

\- ¿Si Sonia-san?

\- ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer este sábado? ~

Souda estaba tomando su jugo de cajita cuando se detuvo a pensar, que sí, aún no ha planeado algo para este sábado no quería ser presionado para otros deberes, como siempre a lo largo de la semana tenía que hacer muchas cosas.

-Si, aun no tengo ningún lugar. – Dijo Souda acomodándose el gorro. – Pero en lo que tenga algo planeado te aviso.

-Ok, sin apuros~ - Dijo Sonia con su sonrisa típica.

-Pero si es como la sexta vez que me preguntas. – Dijo Souda con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

Entonces Sonia se volteó con su sonrisa, pero con un aura negra rodeándola.

\- **¿Dijiste algo Souda-kun?** – Preguntó.

Souda rio nervioso y volvió a su comida habitual. – N-Nada, no dije nada…

-Ok. – Dijo ella y volvió a su té.

-Espera… ¿Cómo me encontraste aquí? – Preguntó él, no molesto sino confundido por el hecho de que ahora Sonia era de las muy pocas personas que sabían en donde se encontraba él durante el almuerzo. Las únicas personas que sabían que estaba ahí eran Fuyuhiko y Nagito.

Sonia hizo un puchero. - ¿Acaso te molesta?...

\- ¡No! Solo es mera curiosidad…

-Bueno… ese chico pelirrojo de la clase 78-B me dijo en donde estabas.

"¡Ese maldito!" Pensó Souda con una vena en su frente, por supuesto que no pensó en su primo Leon, es que ese desgraciado también sabía en donde estaba cuando almorzaba.

Souda suspiró pesadamente. – Bueno… no importa, lo más rápido termine estos proyectos, más rápido podré pensar en que hacer para el sábado.

Sonia notó que él tenía muchos cuadernos y notas esparcidos alrededor de ellos, con correcciones y planos con unos tachones aquí y allá.

-Nee, Souda-kun ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Hmm, son proyectos en los que estoy trabajando. – Dijo Souda agarrando un cuaderno. – Tareas, asignaciones, etc.

-Oh~ interesante. – Dijo ella viendo todo el trabajo que hacía él. – Mmm, que curioso.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué es curioso? – Preguntó.

-Bueno, siempre creí que no trabajabas en otras cosas. – Dijo ella con cara pensativa. – Solo en mecánica y reparar cosas.

-Que signifiqué que sea mecánico, no significa que no tenga otros deberes. – Dijo él con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

-Hmm, ¿Cuáles son tus hobbies además de la mecánica? – Preguntó ella mirándolo.

Él paró lo que estaba haciendo para verla. – Bueno, a mi me gusta la música rock por lo que me gusta escucharla, limpiar, leer y cocinar.

\- ¿Cocinas Souda-kun? – Preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Bueno, alguien tiene que hacer la comida ¿verdad? – Dijo él entre risas. – Pero bueno no es que soy el único que cocina, mi viejo también lo hace.

Sonia sonrió, ya han pasado como una semana de su "primera casi cita" donde ella pudo acercarse un poco más al mecánico en cuestión, simplemente no sabía porque, pero le encantaba pasar el tiempo con Souda, quien tampoco parecía desagradarle la idea de tener a la princesa a su lado.

-Eres alguien interesante ¿Sabías eso Souda-kun? – Preguntó ella con una linda sonrisa.

Souda solo evitó la mirada con la cara roja. – N-No lo sabía…

Ella solo rio, se acercó un poco más a Souda y posó su cabeza en el hombro de este quien solo se quedó mudo ante la acción de la princesa, ósea algo pasaba porque primero lo besa en mejilla y ahora esto… Él solo suspiro, pero igual solo dejó que la princesa descansara en su hombro, después de todo no le molestaba para nada eso.

Todo era calmado, muy pacifico para el gusto de Souda, Sonia por su lado estaba disfrutando cada momento de esta escena… es como si quisiera que no acabase.

 **RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG**

Ese era el timbre de volver a los salones, él solo suspiró, no quería irse ahora mismo, pero bueno que se puede hacer, él se iba a levantar, pero Sonia lo detuvo.

\- ¿Sonia-san? Qué haces, es hora de ir a los salones.

-Si… nos iremos hasta que me respondas algo. – Dijo ella con su mirada seria, sin despegarse de él.

Souda, por alguna razón… sintió miedo y nervios ante aquellas palabras, es por la forma en que lo dijo que lo hacía sentir de esa razón.

\- ¿Acaso… sientes algo por alguien? – Preguntó ella, apretando inconscientemente su brazo. – Y-Y quiero que me respondas c-con sinceridad…

La mente de Souda quedó en blanco, él nunca estuvo en este tipo de situaciones y era la primera vez que pasaba… pero mentiría si el no dijese que hace algunos días sentía algo por Sonia. Tal vez era muy rápido debido a que hace apenas dos semanas volvieron a hablarse, pero no podía evitar sentirse otra vez atraído por la princesa una vez más.

Souda miró hacia el horizonte. - … Que curiosa es esa pregunta.

"Por favor no me digas que tienes a alguien más en tu mente" Pensó con miedo Sonia, aunque no sabía el porqué de su miedo.

-No es que no me guste a nadie… es que tengo miedo de que voy a arruinarlo todo, porque así soy yo, lo arruino todo. – Dijo soltándose de Sonia y acostándose en el suelo tapando con su brazo sus ojos. – Simplemente es eso… tengo miedo.

"Souda…" Sonia no podía evitar pensar en lo que pasaba por la mente de él en esos momentos, no era que le gustaba a alguien, solo sentía miedo y ansias sobre ese tema.

Ella se le acercó y con delicadeza quitó su brazo de sus ojos, Souda la miró hacia arriba…

Sonia estaba como decirlo muy cerca de su cara, con una sonrisa de total comprensión, Souda se sonrojó demasiado ante esto, pero ella solo soltó una risita.

-Souda-kun es muy interesante. – Dijo ella. – Aunque no lo aparentas, tienes pensamientos profundos.

Él parpadeó un par de veces para luego levantarse bruscamente con la cara roja.

\- ¡V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-Vamos a l-l-l-la c-c-clase ahora! – Dijo para luego tomarla del brazo y levantarla gentilmente e irse de la terraza.

Ella solamente lo miró sorprendida y vio que la mano de él agarrando su brazo, ella solo sonrió.

"¡No puedo esperar para el sábado!" Pensó con emoción.

. . . .

* * *

4:00pm

Después de un día tan largo, agotador para Souda, él llegó a su casa con un aura de cansancio que se notaba a kilómetros, no solo tenía que pensar en la "cita" del sábado, sino que hoy fue brutal en cierto sentido. Tuvieron examen sorpresa, los del 79-A volvieron a hacer otro desastre que de alguna manera él y Miu terminaron arreglando, Nidai y Akane pelearon volviendo nada el salón, que él tuvo que arreglar después.

Sip, sin duda fue un día largo.

-Oi, primo. – Llamó Leon. – Te vez como la mierda ¿Estas bien?

Souda solo suspiró. – Si Leon, fue un cansancio total, llegare, dormiré una siesta y comenzare la tarea.

Leon solo rio. – Nerd.

\- ¿Nerd?, no soy nerd ¡soy mecánico! – Dijo Souda con una vena salir de su frente.

-Hijo que bien que llegas. – Dijo Sato quien estaba en la cocina y salió. - ¿Cómo te fue?

-Estoy cansado, solo quiero dormir. – Dijo él frotándose la frente.

\- ¿Cansado? ¡Si solo tienes 16! – Dijo Sato señalándolo con una cuchara de madera.

"Más cansado me siento cuando veo lo que tienes puesto" Pensó Souda, Sato tenía puesto un delantal rosado que decía "BESEN AL CHEF".

-Oi Souda, hoy la princesa de tu salón me preguntó donde comías. – Dijo Leon, Sato vio a su hijo con una sonrisa picarona.

\- ¿Princesa? ~

Souda solo puso los ojos en blanco. - ¡S-Se suponía que nadie debía saber que estoy ahí!

\- ¿Por qué te molestas? ¿Acaso no te gusta? – Preguntó Leon cruzado de brazos.

Souda solo puso sus manos en su cara, para ocultar su sonrojo y ahogar un grito de frustración, se cansaba cada vez más.

-Bueno… - Empezó Sato con su sonrisa de tiburón. – Por lo menos sé que mi hijo no es gay.

\- ¡¿Por qué pensaste eso?! – Exclamó Souda señalando a su padre.

Sato encogió de hombros. – Por el hecho que nunca has tenido novia.

-Yo también pensé eso. – Dijo Leon riendo detrás, Souda lo miró.

\- ¡Tu no eres nadie para pensar eso! – Dijo y salió corriendo a su cuarto.

Sato y Leon se sonrieron uno al otro, sabían perfectamente que Souda mentía cuando decía que no le gustaba a la chica.

"Ojalá seas feliz Souda" Pensó Sato con una sonrisa sincera.

. . . .

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Souda estaba en su pupitre pensando en lo que mañana haría con Sonia, ya era viernes y aun no pensaba a que lugar podía ir con la princesa, por supuesto que todo debía salir de algún modo perfecto para que ella pudiera pasarla bien, pero…

¿A dónde la llevaría?

-No tengo ideas. – Dijo con su frente apoyado sobre su pupitre.

\- ¿Ideas para qué? – Entonces miró hacia arriba y se encontró a Fuyuhiko mirándolo curiosamente.

-… Es que no se que hacer para el sábado. – Dijo Souda. – Es que Sonia dijo que quería algo sorpresivo, pero no soy bueno en ese tipo de cosas.

-Aun te lo voy a seguir diciendo, es increíble que vayan a una cita. – Dijo Fuyuhiko viéndolo. – Pero ¿No sabes que harán?

-No… es que tengo que llevarla a un sitio que la impresione de verdad.

Entonces él miro a Sonia hablando animadamente con Koizumi y Saonji, ella lo miró y le sonrió con total naturalidad… él solo suspiró con la cara sonrojada.

-Ella espera mucho de alguien. – Dijo Souda. – Y creo que eso la hace ilusionarse mucho.

Fuyuhiko escuchó esas palabras y miró a Souda con incredulidad, nunca antes había escuchado ese tipo de palabras de su amigo el mecánico, entonces Nagito entró a la conversación.

-Hola chicos. – Dijo con su aura de buena suerte. - ¿Qué hacen?

-Nada, escuchando como este idiota quejarse porque no sabe que hacer para su cita de mañana. – Dijo Fuyuhiko.

-El idiota esta de más Fuyuhiko-kun. – Dijo Souda con una vena salir de su frente.

\- ¡Tch! Como sea. – Dijo para luego irse con los brazos cruzados.

-…Se refiere a tu cita con Sonia ¿No?

Souda sintió sus pelos pararse de puntas al oír la palabra "C" con el nombre de Sonia en una misma frase.

-No sabes nada. – Dijo mirando hacia la ventana del salón.

-Pero si lo sé~ - Dijo en su típico tono de "Sé más que tu".

-A veces provoca golpearte en la cara.

Nagito rio calmadamente y miró a Souda con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Creo… que hay un lugar en donde puedas llevar a Sonia-san. – Cuando dijo eso, Souda se paró y lo tomó de los hombros.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – Todos voltearon para ver el porque de tanto drama, Souda se sonrojó. – Vamos a un sitio más privado.

Entonces lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó del salón dejando a todos confundidos, pero al final no le dieron mayor relevancia…

Excepto por una princesa claro, quien por alguna razón sin que nadie se diera cuenta salió del salón para seguirlos.

. . . .

En la terraza Souda y Nagito entraron con Souda arrastrando al suertudo.

-Ok, dime. – Dijo Souda impaciente, dentro de 18 horas iba a ser sábado y necesitaba algo para salir con Sonia.

Nagito solo rio. – Se nota que éstas desesperado ~

\- ¡Claro que estoy desesperado! ¡Necesito algo para mañana rápido!

-Bueno, bueno, pero cálmate. – Dijo Nagito riendo. – Bueno… ¿A dónde la podrías llevar?

\- ¡Pero si dijiste que conocías un lugar, ridículo!

-Solo bromeaba~ - Dijo Nagito. – Pero bueno, ahora el lugar al que la podrías llevar es…

Entonces Nagito oyó un sonido, para luego agarrar del cuello de la camisa a Souda y atraerlo de una forma que pueda susurrarle algo.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! – Preguntó Souda.

-Shhh, Al parecer Sonia-san nos siguió y ahora esta escuchando todo. – Dijo con precaución en su voz. – Ahora el sitio del que te hablaba es…

Y le susurró a Souda el sitió del que hablaba, él abría los ojos de par en par… ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido?, a veces pensaba que la suerte de Nagito era contagiosa en cierto punto, entonces la puerta se abrió, los dos voltearon para ver a Sonia quien estaba tumbada de cara al suelo.

\- ¿Sonia-san?... – Llamó Souda, Sonia rápidamente se paró tosiendo falsamente con un ligero sonrojó en los cachetes.

-D-Disculpa… es que me dio curiosidad porque vinieron hasta aquí. – Dijo ella sobándose el brazo.

Souda se quedó viendo a Sonia con incredulidad, no podía creer que Sonia los siguió hasta ahí solo para saber el porqué de su mini-reunión con Nagito, este último solo rio ante la actitud de sus compañeros de clases por lo que se fue de la terraza, no sin antes darle una palmada en el hombro a Souda y le deseo "Suerte", para luego irse totalmente.

Sonia se le quedó viendo hasta que él solamente empezó a reírse de toda esta situación, su risa solo confundía y enojaba más a Sonia quien no sabía el porqué de eso.

-P-P-Perdona… - Dijo aguantando la risa. – E-Es que me da risa el hecho que te tomaste tantas molestias para seguirnos que lo veo algo tan irrelevante.

Sonia solo hizo un puchero. – Tú no eres irrelevante…

Souda se detuvo y vio a Sonia… para luego sonreírle. – Gracias…

Ella solo lo evitó con la mirada, no quería que viera la sonrojada cara que tenía, entonces él se le acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de ella.

\- ¿Eh?

-Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer mañana. – Dijo él con su sonrisa de tiburón.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! – Preguntó emocionada.

-Bueno… si quieres podemos ir mañana al Festival de Luciérnagas. – Dijo, ese era un festival que se celebraba a las afueras de la pequeña ciudad.

Ella se le quedó mirando hasta que… se abalanzó y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡UN FESTIVAL, JAMÁS HABÍA IDO A UNO!, ¡GRACIAS KAZUICHI! – Gritó a los siete vientos.

Él solo rio nervioso y sonrojado, devolviendo el abrazo con unas palmaditas en la espalda. – Si… de nada.

Ella se separó un poco de él para verlo a los ojos, sus brazos rodeando su cuello.

\- ¡No puedo esperar a nuestra cita mañana Souda! – Dijo. - ¡¿Cuándo nos vemos?!

-E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-em, a-a-a-a-a-a-a las 6-6pm, e-en la estación de tren p-p-principal. – Dijo él, pobre Souda quien no esperaba ese abrazo.

Ella asintió, se separó de él para irse corriendo a la puerta, no sin antes despedirse…

Con un beso en la mejilla. - ¡Nos vemos mañana Kazuichi!

Él solo se le formó una sonrisa con las mejillas rojas. – S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Si…

Cuando él regreso a su casa no se le pudo quitar esa sonrisa de bobo que tenía.

Simplemente no podía esperar a que fuera mañana.

. . . .

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, sábado día de la cita.

Souda cuando despertó ese día no ha podido dejar de estar nervioso de verdad, él jamás se imaginó que iba a estar en una situación como esta, es que de verdad nunca se lo imaginó, ahora eran la 5:00 pm, la cita era a 6:00 pm, pero estuvo todo el día pensando en como saldría la cita, no hubo mucho tiempo para planearla ya que al final todo lo acordó fue ayer. Simplemente miraba como el reloj de la cocina pasaba lentamente a las 5:01 pm, él suspiró. Souda había quedado con Sonia en encontrarse en la estación del tren a esa hora y quería irse ya pero no quería apresurarse aún, él estaba vestido con: una camisa azul, chores negros con sketches negros con blanco.

-Hijo… - Él volteó para ver a Sato sentarse enfrente de él. – Entonces ¿Tienes una cita?

Souda se sonrojó demasiado. – E-E-Ella me dijo que lo definiera como yo quería…

Sato solo sonrió. – Pero tu lo consideras una cita…

\- ¡Tch!

Los dos se encontraron en silencio por unos buenos 5 minutos hasta que…

-Mira hijo te quiero y todo, pero… deberías decirle a esa chica lo que hiciste. – Dijo Sato serio.

Souda odiaba eso, desde que era niño odiaba cuando su padre usaba ese tono de seriedad con él, eso significaba que nunca iba a ganar.

-Pero… tengo miedo. – Dijo él, empezando a temblar. – M-Miedo de que ella se alejé de mi por lo que hice.

Ese sentimiento de volver a estar solo… era terrible.

-Si lo sé. – Dijo Sato, cuando vio a su hijo temblar de esa manera se paró y fue a darle un abrazo de apoyo total. – Pero debes saber que, si no liberas eso nunca vas a poder sentirte bien.

Souda apretó la camisa de Sato, simplemente no quería…

Sentirse solo nunca más.

…

Sato se separó de Souda y puso su mano en su cabeza para desacomodarle el cabello.

-No te preocupes hijo. – Dijo Sato mostrando la sonrisa que heredo a Souda. - ¡Yo estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien!

Souda agitó la cabeza para quitarse la mano de Sato de su cabeza. – Si, lo que sea.

Sato entonces vio el reloj y luego a Souda. – Ya es hora de que te vayas, lo ultimo que quieres hacer es molestar a esa chica ¿No?

Souda vio el reloj y entonces abrió los ojos de par en par, 5:25, la hora perfecta para irse.

\- ¡Mierda!, me voy viejo – Dijo para agarrar su gorro negro e irse.

Sato solo sonrió "Ojalá… puedas por fin perdonarte por lo que pasó y seguir siendo feliz hijo"

"Tu madre habría estado muy orgullosa de ti"

. . . .

* * *

Souda llegó corriendo a la estación, como la estación estaba a diez minutos de su casa se tomó la molestia de irse en bicicleta y llegar a las 5:45, ya que se tomaba más tiempo en bicicleta que en auto. Había mucha gente en la estación, algunos pasaban serios, otros sonriendo y otros con la mirada neutra, él suspiró y se sentó en la fuente del centro de la estación del tren.

Vio su reloj, 5:47. Ok a esperar.

5:50.

5:59.

6:00.

6:15

Souda tenía su alma saliendo por su boca, no quería creerlo, ¿Era posible que lo dejaron plantado?, ¡Imposible se suponía que ella vendría! ¿No?, no entendía nada de esto, él se imaginó en mil escenarios para esta situación, pero nunca se le pasó por la mente la posibilidad de que lo dejasen plantado.

\- ¡Souda-kun! – Esa voz hizo que su color volviera a su cara.

Sonia quien… corría con un yukata…

El yukata era azul con decoraciones de flores escarchados del mismo color, la banda de la cintura era negras con flores blancas y su peinado es el clásico cuando lo llevas a un festival, amarrado todo en una cola.

100 de 100.

\- ¡P-Perdón por la tardanza! ¡Es que había tráfico! – Dijo haciendo varias reverencias esperando a que él la disculpase.

\- ¡Tranquila Sonia-san! – Dijo él calmándola. – No te preocupes, no estoy molesto ni nada.

Sonia lo miró y sonrió. - ¡Que alivio!

Entonces ella se miró el reloj de su muñeca. - ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No perdamos el tiempo!

Él asintió para sentir que ella lo tomaba del hombro para irse en el próximo tren directo a en donde se hacía el festival, él pudo sentir las miradas de odio por parte de la población masculina al ver que él estaba con Sonia, mientras que ella… la observaban con miradas de envidia al ver que acaparaba la mirada de todos los hombres.

Al montarse en el tren, había más o menos gente por lo que estaba casi lleno, Souda estaba agarrado de la baranda para no caer y Sonia… estaba agarrada de su brazo. Parecía novios ¡pero no lo eran!, él no sabía como pero su cara estaba normal, a este paso ya debería estar roja pero debido a que Sonia a estado tan apegado a él que se había acostumbrado a sus acciones de acercamiento. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y una linda sonrisa adornaba su rostro, de verdad es que estaba disfrutando ese momento como ninguna. Pero Souda, pobre y aun en el tren recibía miradas de odio y un aura de maldad rodear al público masculino, él por alguna razón intento ignorarlos y funcionó.

Al llegar se bajaron del tren y caminaron unos metros para ver el Festival de Luciérnagas, era hermoso ya que el lugar estaba rodeado de luciérnagas, niños jugando alrededor y varias personas en algunos juegos y puestos de comida.

\- ¡Llegamos Souda-kun! – Dijo ella con una sonrisa. - ¡Esto es esplendido! ¡Jamás había venido a un festival japonés!

"Wow… ósea que soy la primera persona en hacerlo" Pensó asombrado Souda.

-Bueno. – Dijo Souda. – Vamos a disfrutar.

Ella asintió para luego ellos mezclarse entre la gente.

. . . .

* * *

-Aun sigo diciendo que lo del pescado es trampa.

-No Sonia-san, es que no tuviste paciencia y tu caña se rompió. – Dijo Souda ganándose un puchero de parte de la princesa.

-No es justo, si tenía al pescado ahí mismo…

Él solo sonrió, durante unos minutos, jugaron par de juegos, fueron a unos lugares de frituras y, en fin. La pasaron muy bien, eran las 7:45, aun era muy temprano entonces Souda se le ocurrió la idea del siglo cuando vio un edificio medio alto.

-Oi Sonia-san. – Le llamó Souda. – Vamos a ese edificio.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Souda solo la tomó de la mano. - ¡Confía en mí! ¡Vamos!

Ella se sonrojó, pero al final aceptó ir con él por el simple hecho de que le gusta que él tome de su mano…

¿Por qué su corazón latía de esa manera?

Los dos al ir a ese edificio abandonado, subieron por las escaleras, al llegar a la terraza de aquel edificio vieron que todo los que los rodeaba brillaba junto con las luciérnagas en la noche hermosa de esa primavera, Sonia no podía creer lo que veía era demasiado hermoso como para ser secreto.

-Que… hermoso. – Dijo Sonia viendo a todas partes, Souda por su parte estaba a su lado apretando sus puños un poco, ella al instante lo notó. - ¿Souda-kun pasa algo?

"Debo… decirle" Él suspiró y evitó a Sonia con la mirada.

-Q-Quiero decirte algo. – Sonia sintió su corazón latir mil por hora ¿Qué le sucedía? – Sobre mi pasado.

Eso… la calmó y decepcionó al mismo tiempo. – Oh… ¿Y qué quieres decirme sobre tu pasado?

Él tragó saliva y…

\- Sonia-san yo… cuando era pequeño nunca tuve amigos de verdad. – Dijo él evitando su mirada. – Creí que la única forma de conseguir amigos era… haciendo lo que ellos decían, por eso yo… siempre hice lo que ellos decían porque creí que esa era una manera de conseguir amigos.

Él se detuvo para poder tragar y seguir. – Había esta niña nueva, todos… la molestaban, es en serio que le hacíamos maldades, demasiadas para hacer una larga lista, yo… me la pasé molestándola por más de tres años, yo nunca pensé en las consecuencias de mis acciones porque era un niño, pero… tuve que aprender por las malas que no todo era color de rosas.

Y en ese momento no quería ver la cara de horror que él creía que estaba poniendo Sonia.

-M-Me expulsaron de mi colegio y a ella l-la sacaron. – Dijo, sus lagrimas no pudieron más. - ¡No te imaginas el arrepentimiento que tuve por lo que l-le hice, le q-quite sus mejores años de primaria y ella posiblemente tenga trauma de eso!

Sus sollozos se escuchaban por todo el lugar. - ¡S-Si tan solo la tuviera enfrente me disculparía con todo! ¡Y-Y te lo digo esto por el simple hecho d-de que me volví a enamorar de ti, y-y no quería seguir ocultándotelo!

…

Silencio total, las lágrimas de Souda seguían saliendo de sus ojos sin poder devolverle la mirada a Sonia, quien aun no había dicho algo sobre toda esa información.

-Kazuichi… - Su voz, tenía algo en su voz que hizo que voltease y se encontró… con Sonia sonriéndole con ternura, ella vino y lo abrazo de manera que él quedó en su hombro. – Sabes… nunca y jamás me enojará el hecho de que me ocultaste esto, sino me alegra que hayas tenido el valor de decírmelo todo, es más eres una persona muy gentil y que sé que está muy arrepentido por lo que hizo, además…

Entonces lo tomó de la cara y lo miró con los ojos llorosos que él tenía…

Y le dio un beso suave en los labios…

Él abrió los ojos de par en par hasta que ella se separó y lo miró.

\- ¡Yo también te amo Kazuchi! – Dijo con su hermosa sonrisa, con pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Souda simplemente no aguantó más y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, ella rio y le devolvió el abrazo pensando en una cosa…

"Con que eso era lo que sentía todo este tiempo…" Pensó feliz.

...

Después de ese momento, Souda y Sonia debían volver, pero esta vez los dos regresaron con las manos agarradas.

-E-Entonces somos algo… - Dijo Sonia nerviosa.

Él sonrió. - ¡Claro que sí!, ¡Espero que nuestra relación sea buena Sonia!

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, al cual él sonrojó. – Claro que lo será Kazu-kun~

Souda rio nervioso y los dos siguieron su camino hasta la estación del tren.

Sin duda un gran final.

. . . .

* * *

FIN DE LA PRINCESA.

A CONTINUACIÓN: La Rockera.


	6. La Rockera, Pt1

Mi Nombre es Kazuichi Souda.

.

.

.

.

Ibuki Mioda, Super Música.

Ella tiene un aura única rodeándola siempre, muy alegre, optimista y demasiado loca. Pero creo que hace único su personaje, creo que a nadie jamás le puede caer mal a esta chica…

. . . .

-Ah~ Ibuki se siente tan bien. – Dijo Ibuki estirándose, era de tarde y salía de su practica de guitarra, con esta última en su espalda.

Ella veía como personas pasaban a todos lados, ella solo sonrió y salió corriendo entre la multitud. Chocando con una y que otra persona, pero siempre sonriendo. Ella entró a la plaza principal de la ciudad y no había mucha gente, pero vio en ese mismo lugar, sentado en una banca un chico muy conocido para ella…

\- ¡SOUDA-KUN! – Gritó corriendo hacia él, el antes mencionado estaba leyendo un libro cuando escuchó alguien llamarlo y vio a la rockera correr hacía él.

Ella se detuvo enfrente de él e hizo un saludo militar. - ¡¿Qué hace Souda-kun aquí?!

Souda la miró para luego agitar la cabeza. – Ridícula, estoy aquí porque me escribiste para que te esperara mientras salías de tu lección de guitarra.

-Oh~ es cierto, Ibuki lo siente. – Dijo ella con su puño a un lado de su cabeza.

Él suspiró, no podía enojarse con ella, aunque quisiera. – Nos vamos en mi bici.

\- ¡¿Souda-kun trajo su bici?! ¡Increíble!

-No sé porque te emocionas por eso… - Dijo ajustándose el gorro, para luego Ibuki tomar su gorro y ponérselo ella. – Ibuki, dame mi gorro.

-No~ - Dijo ella acomodándose el gorro, que por supuesto le quedaba un poco grande. - ¡Vamos! ¡Próximo destino casa de Souda-kun!

\- ¿Por qué siempre en mi casa? – Preguntó preparando la bicicleta para irse.

-Porque la casa de Souda-kun está cerca de la de Ibuki. – Dijo ella con su típica sonrisa.

"Siempre la misma maldita excusa." Pensó él, ella comenzó a juntarse con él después de unas palabras que aun retumban en su cabeza…

 _¡A Ibuki le encanta tu cabello Souda-kun!_

Ese fue el primer día en Pico de Esperanza, le sorprendió mucho ya que nadie le había dicho algo por su cabello. Souda creyó que iba a ser cuestión de una sola vez, pero… Ibuki más nunca lo volvió a dejar en paz, claro en el buen sentido, porque ella casi nunca lo dejaba solo. Por ejemplo, cuando estaba en su cuarto tranquilo viendo instrucciones de como construir un TV, ella lo llamaba por cualquier cosa, para ver que estaba haciendo, si podía ir a un sitio con ella, en fin; casi nunca lo dejaba en paz.

-Bueno vámonos. – Dijo señalando la parte de atrás de la bicicleta, ella asintió y se sentó en el asiento improvisado que hizo Souda para ella en su bicicleta, claro que tenía que agarrarse del hombro de Souda para estar estable.

\- ¡Oki! ¡Let's go! – Dijo ella levantando el puño.

Souda negó y puso en marcha la bicicleta, iba a ser un trayecto muy largo.

. . . .

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, Ibuki como siempre saltaba de la bicicleta de Souda para entrar a su casa, a veces se preguntaba como entraba debido a que estaba siempre seguro que la cerraba antes de irse a la calle. Pero se encogió de hombros ya que era normal para él que ella siempre irrumpiera en su casa, ha sido así desde hace casi dos, tres años.

-Con permiso~ - Dijo Ibuki entrando a la casa de Souda quitándose los zapatos.

Sato estaba leyendo el periódico cuando oyó la voz de Ibuki.

-Holo niña. – Dijo desde la sala.

\- ¡Oh! Hola Sr. Sato. – Dijo ella haciendo una mini reverencia.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames solo Sato, no me digas Señor que me haces sentir viejo. – Dijo Sato dejando el periódico.

\- ¿Qué dices? Si no te llama señor igual vas a seguir un viejo refunfuñón – Dijo Souda entrando a la casa.

\- ¡¿A quién le dices viejo rosado?!

\- ¡A ti viejo decrepito! – Exclamó, a los dos les rodeaba un aura negra de guerra y muerte.

Entonces Ibuki empezó a reírse de la nada, los dos Souda vieron a la chica con impresión y confusión.

Ibuki notó que la miraban y paró. – Ibuki lo siente, e-es que sus discusiones siempre son divertidas.

Y siguió riéndose, los otros dos la miraron, Sato solo pudo sonreír ante tal cosa y Souda solamente evitó la mirada con una fina línea roja pasando por su cara.

-Ok, Souda haz la cena hijo. – Dijo Sato volviendo a su periódico.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero si quedamos que ibas a cocinar tu esta vez!

\- ¡Pues yo soy el viejo que te mantiene en esta casa y ahora haz algo de comida!

Ibuki rio un poco más y entonces puso una mano en el hombro de Souda.

-Nee~ Souda-kun no se preocupe porque Ibuki lo ayudará en la cocina. – Souda simplemente suspiró.

-Ok, Ibuki me ayudaras con una condición. – Dijo Souda viendo a Ibuki.

-Oki~ ¿Cuál condición?

-Que no harás galletas con las formas de tus pechos. – Dijo, sonrojándose con el recuerdo.

Era un día de verano cuando Ibuki de la nada aparece y quiere hacer galletas en su casa debido que en la casa de ella el horno estaba dañado, cosa que ya reparó él, pero bueno resumiendo ella quiso hacerle galletas y cuando estaban listas…

Tenía la forma de sus pechos o tetas como lo quieran llamar.

Al principio él no sabía que forman eran cuando Ibuki se lo dijo… después de que él se comiera como 10 galletas de esas.

-Ahhhhhhhh~ Pero si a Souda-kun le gustó las galletas de Ibuki~.

-Si, pero no quiero que le des un infarto a mi viejo. – Dijo Souda como si fuera obvio. – Esta muy mayor para esas cosas.

\- ¡Cállate y hagan algo de comer! – Dijo Sato con una vena sobresalir de su frente.

Ibuki simplemente sonrió y tomo del brazo a Souda y lo llevó arrastrado a la cocina.

-Ya volvemos~.

. . . .

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Sé que ha pasado un par de meses desde mi última actualización en esta historia, pero ahora como tengo tiempo libre podré actualizar esta y la de RWBY: El Pasado viendo el Futuro, perdónenme de verdad los que siguen esta historia, sé que el capitulo es corto pero es una señal que sigue viva historia, sin más que decir nos vemos en la próxima actualización de esta historia :D.**


	7. La Rockera, Pt2

Mi Nombre es Kazuichi Souda.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Si Fuyuhiko, estoy bien. – Dijo Souda suspirando pesadamente, se notaba ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

Verán, Souda se quedó otra vez hasta tarde revisando proyectos y haciendo tarea…

Pero Ibuki estando con él, roncando toda la noche debido a que ella se quedó en su casa otra vez toda la noche y estuvo muy nervioso como para poder conciliar el sueño, y ahora estaba con Fuyuhiko caminando por los pasillos de la escuela con su alma en dos manos.

"A veces pienso que lo hace a propósito esa chica" Pensó suspirando tomando un sorbo de su jugo.

-En serio, si sigues así te volverás más mierda de lo que ya eres. – Dijo el Super Gangster con su siempre tono agresivo.

-Tu sinceridad me ayuda. – Dijo con sarcasmo.

-No hay de qué.

"¿En verdad cree que se lo estoy agradeciendo?" Pensó irritado.

-Oye ¿Y Peko?

-Bueno, simplemente le dije que se tomara un tiempo, últimamente ha estado estresada.

\- ¿Por qué ha estado estresada?

-Bueno, ser guardaespaldas y estudiante al mismo tiempo es agotador, por eso le dije que se tome un tiempo, que ande con amigas o cosas por el estilo.

Souda solo hizo un "Hmmm", si bien Peko no hablaba casi con nadie, a excepción de ciertas personas, ella no parecía estresada o algo por el estilo, a lo mejor debajo de esa cara neutra y sin expresiones esconde el rostro cansado y estresado de una chica.

-Ok, como digas.

Fuyuhiko solo hizo un "tch". – A veces pienso que siempre estarás soltero.

Souda tuvo una vena en su frente, Fuyuhiko siempre lo molestaba por su soltería.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Veras que tendré novia! – Exclamó señalándolo.

-Lo creeré cuando le vea. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Ahora que lo pienso, Ibuki y tu siempre han sido cercanos…

Souda levantó una ceja. - ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Él se encogió de hombros. – Nada, solo lo digo porque ustedes por lo general vienen y se van juntos.

-Aja, ¿y eso qué?

Fuyuhiko suspiró. – Si eres totalmente ciego…

Souda solo tuvo una vena saliendo de su frente. - ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso, pulga?!

\- ¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES PULGA DIENTE DE BROCHA?! – Dijo y un aura de muerte rodeó a los dos chicos, los que iban pasando por ahí se alejaron momentáneamente.

-¡SOUDA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! – Se escuchó un grito y unas pisadas que parecía que iban corriendo, los dos voltearon para ver que era Ibuki corriendo junto con Peko.

\- ¿Ibuk-? ¡UGH! – No terminó porque la chica lo agarró del brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo. - ¡¿Q-Qué haces?!

\- ¡YA VA A EMPEZAR CLASES VAMOS! – Gritó la chica y arrastró a Souda, quien sentía algo suave a lado de su brazo, a lo que sonrojó.

"Dios sálvame" Pensó son los ojos cerrados, por otro lado, Peko estaba caminando a lado de Fuyuhiko.

-Te dije que descansaras. – Dijo molesto.

-Si lo siento maestro, es que me preocupa su estado. – Dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Él levantó una ceja. – ¿Y tu crees que el diente de tiburón me hará daño?, no me hagas reír si apenas puede matar una mosca.

Ella simplemente asintió y regresaron a su camino, viendo a Ibuki con una gran sonrisa arrastrando a Souda, Fuyuhiko solo suspiró.

"Ojalá ese diente de tiburón se dé cuenta".

. . . .

* * *

\- ¡CÁLMENSE AHORA! – Esa era la voz de Yukizome Chisa, quien lanzó un escritorio hacía Nekomaru y Akane quienes estaban a punto de empezar una pelea.

\- ¡ABAJOOOO! – Exclamó Teruteru con lágrimas estilo anime escondiéndose.

\- ¡MI DIOS! – Esa fue Mahiru quien también hizo lo mismo.

El escritorio se estrelló contra la pared, a lo que resultó una nube de humo por el impacto que hizo.

\- ¡Mierda!, ¡¿Todos están bien?! – Exclamó Fuyuhiko tosiendo un poco.

\- ¡Maestro! – Exclamó Peko buscando a Fuyuhiko con la mirada.

Cuando el humo es esparció, Yukizome tenía tres rayas oscuras detrás de su ojo derecho al ver el desastre que ella causó, Akane y Neko la veían con autoridad y respeto por hacer eso, pero ella…

Bueno una nube negra apareció arriba de su cabeza.

"Me descontaran eso del salario…" Pensó.

Zenko vio a su hermano para ver si estaba bien, cosa a lo que se calmó al ver que Ryouta tosiendo alejando el humo que quedaba de su cara, y Nagito...

Bueno, el chico estaba siempre con su expresión feliz sin ningún rasguño.

-Duele~ - Se escuchó.

Todos voltearon para ver a Souda, quien estaba en el suelo con dos espirales en lugar de sus ojos, al parecer él se había parado un segundo para preguntarle algo a Fuyuhiko, para luego estar en la escena de la explosión de humo y escombros que lo mandó a volar y caer en frente de Yukizome.

\- ¡Ay dios! ¡Souda-kun! – Exclamó agachándose. - ¿Estas bien?

-Vi la luz~. – Eso hizo que varios tuvieran una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

Mikan se agachó para chequear su estado.

-Doc, dinos ¿estará bien? – Preguntó Fuyuhiko cruzándose de brazos.

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Si, s-s-solo t-tengo que vendarlo d-de la c-c-c-cabeza... – Dijo Nerviosa como siempre.

-Déjalo morir. – Dijo con veneno Saonji.

-Basta Saonji, no seas así. – Dijo Mahiru en su tono de madre.

Ibuki, quien no ha movido ni un solo musculo desde la explosión vio el cuerpo de Souda con una cara monótona, muy raro de ella…

-Nee, Nee-san, ¿Esta bien? – Preguntó Saonji al ver a Ibuki tan… callada.

-Ibuki está bien. – Dijo para agacharse y ver cómo estaba Souda. - ¿Souda-kun? ¿Escucha a Ibuki?

Pobre Souda, estaba muy desorientado y vio a Ibuki con espirales aun en los ojos, él lo único que vio fue a una hermosa chica con una tierna sonrisa viéndolo con ojos de amor.

\- ¿Eres un ángel~? – Preguntó atontado aun por el golpe.

…

\- ¡¿Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?! – Exclamaron con gran desconcierto y sorpresa casi todos, a excepción de Peko quien ocultaba todo detrás de su expresión estoica.

Ibuki por tener la piel muy blanca paso de tener la cara normal a convertirse en un pimentón andante del sonrojo que llevaba, además tenía una pequeña sonrisa al oír eso.

"¡Le dijo ángel a-a Ibuki!" Pensó, por alguna extraña razón feliz por eso.

-Quedó pendejo por el golpe. – Dijo Chisa suspirando y cargando al mecánico en brazos. -Vamos a la enfermería Tsumiki-chan.

\- ¡H-HAI! - Exclamó y se fue junto con Chisa del salón con un despavorido Souda alucinando cosas otra vez.

Ibuki al parecer despertó de su trance para ir tras ellas.

\- ¡Hey! ¡No dejen a Ibuki atrás! – Exclamó aun con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro.

Nadie dijo nada cuando las tres se llevaron a Souda a la enfermería, pero algo que dijo Saonji reflejó el único pensamiento de casi todos.

\- ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS PASÓ?!

Nagito solo pudo reír.

-Esto va a ser interesante~.

. . . .

* * *

 _Unas Horas más tarde._

Souda empezó a despertarse, cuando abrió los ojos sintió un dolor en la cabeza, se llevó las manos a la cabeza para sentir vendas alrededor de este, él intentó recordar como terminó en la enfermería para luego recordar un escritorio volador y… una explosión.

"Mierda, las cosas que pasan aquí son simplemente geniales" Pensó sarcásticamente.

Se sentó para mirar por la ventana a lado de su cama, entonces escuchó un ruido y vio a Ibuki durmiendo a lado de él con una sonrisa y-

¿Espera? ¿QUÉ?

Souda vio a Ibuki acostada a lado de él, una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y cerca de él, como que demasiado cerca, él miró descaradamente el tatuaje del muslo izquierdo Ibuki que era como una especie de cicatriz que se perdía un poco debido a su media agujereada azul, eso hizo que se sonrojará mucho.

"¡Esta chica me va a matar unos de estos días!" Pensó con un gran sonrojo en su cara.

-Souda-kun~. – Se congeló, él estaba seguro que ella lo descubrió, pero para su gran sorpresa aun estaba durmiendo con el ceño fruncido y parecía buscar algo con sus manos, él trago y con un poco de inseguridad acercó su mano a donde las manos de la rockera, cuando lo hizo ella agarró su mano rápidamente y se acurrucó un poco con su mano, la cara de Souda se volvió a sonrojar para calmarse un poco y sonreír nervioso.

-Si eres problemática. – Dijo recordando la primera vez que le habló.

 _Flashback, Hace 1 año._

 _-Ah~ - Musitaba Kazuichi Souda sentado en sobre la orilla de una fuente no muy lejos de Pico de Esperanza derrotado, muchos preguntaran porque, bueno es simple…_

 _Fue rechazado por la Super Princesa, Sonia Nevermind._

 _De una vez por todas._

 _Él suspiró de manera abatida agachando su cabeza, pensamientos venenosos se apoderaban de él._

" _ **Debiste haberla dejado"**_

" _ **Stalker de mierda"**_

" _ **Ahora todos creerán que eres un acosador"**_

" _ **Eres igual de peor que primaria"**_

" _ **Maldito abusador"**_

 _\- ¡Oye! – Escuchó, él miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con una chica pálida y ojos rosados que conocía no tan bien._

 _Ibuki Mioda, Super Música._

 _Él no la conocía muy bien, pero era difícil de ignorar debido a que era una de las chicas más enérgicas de su salón._

 _-A-Ah, eres tú… ¿Mioda-san no?_

 _Ella hizo un puchero. - ¡¿Por qué le preguntas eso a Ibuki, si ella estudia contigo?! ¡Además llama a Ibuki por su nombre no hay problema!_

 _\- ¿Segura que quieres que te llame Ibuki en vez de Mioda? No te quiero incomodar._

 _\- ¡Claro que sí!, Ibuki no tiene problemas en que Souda-kun la llame por su nombre._

 _Souda rio nervioso. – E-Esta bien, perdón es que bueno, casi nunca hablamos en la academia que me sorprendiste._

 _-Mmm~, buen punto. – Dijo ella para luego verlo. - ¿Qué tienes?_

 _\- ¿P-Por qué preguntas? – Dijo un poco derrotado._

 _-Porque Ibuki notó que cuando saliste de la academia estabas como… triste en algún sentido e Ibuki sintió la necesidad de seguirte hasta aquí._

 _Souda la miró, era la primera vez que él la escuchaba hablar, que curiosidad que hable en tercera persona, pero bueno, aquí va nada._

 _-Fui… rechazado por la persona que me gusta._

 _\- ¡Ah! Sonia-san ¿no? – Lo dijo de una manera tan animada que Souda sintió un desierto en la boca._

 _\- ¿C-Cómo lo sabes?_

 _-Nee~, era obvio desde el principio, pero igual Ibuki al igual que todos pensaban que te iba a rechazar por ser tan Stalker._

 _Dos flechas con las palabras "Stalker" y "Rechazar" atravesaron su pecho de manera animada._

 _-S-Si… - Dijo con lagrimas anime saliendo de sus ojos._

 _-Nee, pero no te pongas así, Ibuki creía desde el principio que eso iba a pasar._

 _-Gracias por tus sinceras opiniones._

 _-No hay de que~._

 _Él la miró y suspiró, se levantó para irse en su bicicleta para su casa, ya tuvo suficiente por hoy, iba a irse, pero ella lo detuvo por la parte de atrás de su bici._

 _\- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Souda con una ceja levantada._

 _-Ibuki siente que Souda-kun esta triste. – Dijo ella mostrándole una gran sonrisa. - ¡Es por eso que ella no lo dejará solo!_

 _Él puso los ojos en blanco al oír eso._

" _¡¿Es en serio?!"_

 _-N-No hace falta Ibuki-chan, estoy bien. – Dijo con un tic en la ceja derecha._

 _\- ¡Nope!_

 _-Es en serio, estoy bien._

 _\- ¡Nope!_

 _-Estoy bien._

 _\- ¡Nope!_

 _\- ¡QUE ME DEJES SOLO! – Su intención no era gritarle, pero ya era insoportable._

 _Ella se quedó callada unos segundos para luego sonreírle._

 _\- ¡NOPE!_

 _Souda tuvo tres rayas de derrota a lado de su cabeza, simplemente no podía hacer que ella lo dejará solo._

 _-Mierda. – Gruñó. – Ibuki-chan, en serio quiero estar solo..._

 _\- ¡Es por eso que la misión de Ibuki es nunca dejarlo solo otra vez! – Dijo con gran entusiasmo. – Además, necesito que repares mi bocina que se dañó._

 _Souda tuvo una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza, pero a su vez sintió… como una felicidad de que Ibuki estuviera aquí en vez de estar solo, él suspiró pesadamente y le miró para luego hacer un "Tch"._

 _-Esta bien, igual creo que podré regresar a casa más tarde. – Dijo._

 _\- ¡YAJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡Vamos Souda-kun! – Exclamó con una gran sonrisa parándose en la parte de atrás apoyándose en Souda, quien se sonrojó, ella señaló hacia adelante, él rio nervioso. - ¡Oh! ¡A Ibuki le encanta tu cabello!_

 _Souda se sonrojó un poco mirándose su cabello teñido de rosado, nadie le había dicho hasta ahora algo sobre este._

" _Tal vez… esto no sea tan malo" Pensó para luego irse en su bicicleta con Ibuki en la parte atrás con una gran sonrisa._

 _Fin de Flashback._

Y ese día en particular fue uno de los días más entretenidos que tuvo en ese año, Ibuki era loca pero agradable de pasar el tiempo con ella, ese día también descubrió que su casa y la de ella estaban muy cerca, solo unas dos cuadras de ella, también tuvo que hacerle un asiento en la parte de atrás de su bici porque ella siempre se quejaba porque no tenía un asiento, después de todo casi siempre se iban en su bicicleta, pasaron demasiadas cosas con ella durante… casi dos años, ella siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarlo o apoyarlo en cualquier sentido.

Y es por eso que Kazuichi Souda le debe mucho a Ibuki Mioda.

Él miró a Ibuki quien sonreía agarrando su mano.

-E-E-E-Emmmm. – Él volteó para encontrarse a Mikan jugando con sus dedos nerviosa como siempre. - ¿C-C-Cómo t-te sientes S-Souda-k-kun?

Él se pasó una mano por su cabeza vendada y la miró para sonreírle con sus dientes afilados.

\- ¡Mucho mejor gracias a ti! ¡Gracias!

Ella sonrió nerviosa e hizo una reverencia para luego ver a Ibuki un poco confundida.

\- ¿C-Cómo ella terminó a-ahí?

Él se encogió de hombros mirando a la rockera. – Yo creo que se pasó porque estaba cansada.

-N-No sé, e-ella parecía m-muy preocupada p-por ti, Souda-k-kun…

\- ¿Ah sí? – Preguntó viendo a Ibuki quien frunció el ceño y…

Abrazó a Souda por la cadera y hundió su rostro en su muslo izquierdo, sorprendiendo a los dos despiertos, él se sonrojó furiosamente mientras que la otra se tapaba su boca con una reacción impactada.

-Mmm~. – Ibuki entonces abrió un poco los ojos para encontrarse a Mikan con una cara de impactada y eso la confundió un poco y luego miro arriba y encontrarse a Souda quien estaba sonrojado…

Ella luego vio en la posición en la que estaba y se sentó erecta con un sonrojó fuerte en su rostro.

\- ¡I-I-I-Ibuki lo siente mucho! – Exclamó para salir corriendo de la enfermería, dejando animadamente la silueta de su cuerpo en humo.

Los dos vieron eso con una gota estilo anime bajar por sus cabezas.

. . . .

* * *

 _Al final del día._

Souda, por quedarse en la enfermería hasta tarde para que Mikan le revisase las vendas salió un poco más tarde que los demás, se notaba por el atardecer que se ponía, eso si varios de ellos le escribieron para saber como estaba, él leía los mensajes mientras salía de la academia para buscar su bicicleta, ya a este paso él creía que Ibuki se había ido a su casa primera por lo que pasó en la enfermería.

"Dios nunca había visto sonrojada a Ibuki de esa manera" Pensó lo tierna que se veía así.

Él se dio fuerte palmadas en sus mejillas. - ¡No pienses eso!

Entonces cuando salió por la entrada principal se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

Era Ibuki esperando con una expresión aburrida con su bicicleta apoyada a lado de la entrada.

Los dos se vieron para luego mirar a otra parte con un sonrojo.

"¡Dios, no le puedo ver al rostro!".

-Emm. – Él la miró que estaba jugando con su cabello nerviosa. - ¡I-Ibuki quería decirle que lo siente mucho por lo que pasó en la enfermería!

Completó haciendo una reverencia, él se le quedó viendo unos segundos para luego agitar su cabeza.

-Descuida, no estoy molesto ni nada. – Dijo despreocupado.

\- ¡Pero igual lo siente! – Dijo aun en reverencia, él suspiró y solo negó.

Ella escuchó como el se acercaba y vio los pies de Souda, ella cerró los ojos esperando un golpe pero… lo que sintió fue una mano acariciando su cabeza, ella abrió los ojos levantando su cabeza encontrándose con la gran sonrisa de Souda y sus ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Dije que no estoy molesto! Vamos, si quieres podemos ir a pasear por ahí antes de ir a casa.

Ella se sonrojó un poco, pero lo ignoró para luego darle su característica sonrisa que tanto habla por ella.

-¡Ibuki esta de acuerda con la idea! – Dijo para sentarse en la parte de atrás de su bici. – Let's go~.

El rio para montarse en su bici e irse a pasear con Ibuki.

Sip, un día normal en la vida de nuestro mecánico.

. . . .

* * *

 **FIN**

 **DEJEN SU REVIEW~.**


	8. La Rockera, Pt3

Mi Nombre es Kazuichi Souda.

.

.

.

.

 _Una Semana después._

-Ah~ - Bostezó Souda estirando sus brazos, mirando hacía el cielo, él estaba en su santuario: la terraza viendo sus próximos proyectos, con un lápiz en su oreja estaba analizando todos los progresos que había hecho en sus proyectos.

Él ahora mismo ya no sentía la necesidad de revisarlos ya que estaban casi listos y pensaba que se merecía un descanso acostándose en el suelo viendo el cielo de manera relajada con sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

"Me pregunto… a veces si me la volveré a encontrar"

Un pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza todos los días, el mismo sentimiento de culpa que jamás se iba por culpa suya.

" **Eres un monstruo".**

-No. – Dijo ajustando su gorro a la altura de sus ojos. – Pensamientos venenosos fuera…

Eso siempre pasaba, o por lo general cuando empieza a recordar lo que paso hace casi 5, 6 años cuando estuvo en primaria, recordando las palizas que por dos años le dio su padre, todos los moretones que llevaba a su nuevo colegio, y cuando le preguntaban que le había pasado el siempre tenía una excusa…

" **¡ERES UNA ESCORIA DE MIERDA!"**

Él apretó de manera considerable sus puños de solo pensarlo, el sentimiento de culpa y de arrepentimiento sentía que jamás se iban a ir…

\- ¿Souda-kun?

"Esa voz…" Pensó y se quitó el gorro de sus ojos, para ver arriba y encontrarse con Ibuki quien lo veía abajo, ella estaba de rodillas delante de él con ojos que reflejaban que estaba feliz.

-Ah… eres tú Ibuki, ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Ella sonrió. – Pues Ibuki le preguntó a Fuyuhiko-kun.

\- ¿A ese enano? Pero si él…

Luego recordó a Fuyuhiko hablando con él sobre conseguir una novia, luego vio a Ibuki quien lo miró curiosa y luego se sonrojó levemente.

\- ¡Tch! – Exclamó para sentarse y mirar de frente a Ibuki. – Bueno estas aquí, ¿querías decirme algo o…?

\- ¡Ah!, Ibuki quería preguntarle si Souda-kun quiere venir conmigo a un lugar. – Dijo haciendo la seña de la paz.

\- ¿A-A cuál lugar?

\- ¡Al Festival de Música! – Lo dijo con mucha emoción, él ya sabía cual era, era un poco lejos, pero con un poco de astucia y muy buen dinero podría resolver.

\- ¿C-Cuándo es?

\- ¡Este domingo!

"Mierda…" El lunes había examen.

Y aun no estudia para dicho examen.

-Ibuki-san, recuerda que el lunes tenemos examen, tenemos que estudiar.

\- ¡Pues Ibuki junto con Souda-kun estudiaran a partir de hoy! – Dijo sacando un libro de química y unos lentes de quien sabe dónde.

Él la vio con una gota estilo anime bajar de su cabeza, si bien no le molestaba estudiar unos días antes, estudiar ahora mismo no le apetecía mucho, solo quería descansar.

-Hoy es viernes, Ibuki-san quiero descansar por hoy y-

\- ¡Nope! – Exclamó ella negándose. - ¡Ibuki y Souda-kun estudiaran para ir al concierto del domingo!

-Pero-

-Nope.

-Ibuki, podríamos ir a otro con-

\- ¡NOPE! Y punto final. – Dijo Mioda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se puso los lentes. - ¡Vamos a estudiar lo que queda del día!

-Pero si tenemos clase ahorita, no podemos salt-

\- ¡Nope!

"Me cansó de solo discutir contigo" Pensó Kazuichi suspirando, todas las discusiones que tenía con la rockera siempre las perdía de alguna forma.

-… Ok, que va. – Dijo suspirando.

\- ¡YAJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! – Exclamó ella sentándose con el libro entre sus manos con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lápiz en su mano derecha… sin notar en la forma en que se sentó.

"¡¿Esta loca o qué?!" Pensó Kazuichi con las mejillas sonrojadas, a tal punto que sus orejas también se sonrojaron, por el simple hecho de que como él estaba sentado en forma de indio, Ibuki se sentó entre las piernas del mecánico de manera cómoda, como si él fuera un puf, ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho de manera tal que los cuernos de ella estaban entre la cara del pelirrosa.

-I-I-Ibuki…

\- ¿Hai?

\- ¿Q-Q-Qué s-se sup-supone que haces? – Tartamudeaba Kazuichi como si fuera Mikan.

Ibuki hizo un "hmm". – Ibuki está acomodándose de manera tal que pueda estudiar bien, ella nunca puede estudiar bien si no está cómoda, además Souda-kun ayudará con los errores que Ibuki tenga.

\- ¡¿P-Pero por qué tengo que ser yo?! – Exclamó él con las orejas más rojas de lo común.

Ibuki no le respondió de inmediato, pero alcanzó a oír algo que ella murmuró…

 _Porque Ibuki quiere…_

Eso hizo que todos sus sistemas se callasen y no dijese nada, él veía como las mejillas de la rockera se teñían de un color rojo, algo muy raro en ella debido a que normalmente el que se avergüenza de estas cosas era él y no ella, a pesar de uno y que otro sonrojo, no eran muy común en Ibuki Mioda los sonrojos, él suspiró y miró al cielo sin pensar mucho en lo que sucedía.

-…

-…

Ninguno decía nada, él tenía el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho ante los nervios furiosos que sentía, entonces una mano tocó la suya, él miró al frente para ver un ejercicio que había hecho Ibuki.

\- ¿Esta bien? – Preguntó ella con cierto tono que él no podía reconocer.

Él miró el ejercicio, se acercó hasta que reposó su mentón entre los cuernos de Ibuki.

-… Si, está bien.

Ella asentía y así fueron con otros ejercicios, ella tocaba ligeramente su mano y él respondía que estaba bien o que estaba mal, y si era lo ultimo explicaba porque, pero a medida que iba pasando el tiempo, Kazuichi se sentía más calmado.

Y llegó el ultimo ejercicio, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero estaba seguro que mucho, ella se separó de él, lo cual lo entristeció un poco, y se sentó de rodillas mostrándole el libro, él miró el ejercicio y luego a ella.

-… ¿Cometí algún error? – Cuando preguntó eso, los lentes de contacto de Kazuichi hicieron contacto con los ojos rosados naturales de la rockera, los ojos de ella mostraban… algo que él aún no lograba descifrar.

-Em, em… - Él miraba el ejercicio y luego a ella, nervioso porque el tono que usó tampoco lo tranquilizaba mucho.

-Souda-kun… ¿cometí un error o no? – Preguntó ella nerviosa.

"¡¿Por qué estas nerviosa?! ¡Estamos resolviendo ejercicios o qué!" Pensó alarmado el chico sudando frío por la espalda.

-… N-No, lo hiciste bien.

Ella asintió y cerró el libro… para luego poner un dedo en la mano del pelirrosa.

\- ¿Y esto?... ¿esto no está mal?

"Mi pecho siente que va a explotar"

Kazuichi sintió como las manos de Ibuki agarraron su mano derecha, las manos de ella eran tan suaves que no parecían la de una rockera hard-core, su toque era como si fuera tocado por una nube.

-… ¿S-Souda-kun? Di a-algo por favor. – Ella evitaba la mirada del chico con su cabeza agachada y sus ojos tapados por su mechón, él tragó, su garganta estaba seca y tomo aíre para responder.

-N-No… para mí no está mal.

Ibuki sintió su corazón dar un vuelco y regresar a su sitio original de manera rápida, no lo odiaba, sino que… apreciaba este sentimiento que llevaba en su pecho por mucho tiempo.

Ella levantó la mirada y los dos al instante notaron que sus miradas estaban muy cerca, él sintió su habla irse e Ibuki abrió los ojos como plato, estaban tan cerca que sentían las respiraciones del otro a escasos centímetros, entonces Kazuichi notó como ella cerraba los ojos y se acercaba, él trago y también cerró los ojos fuertemente, como si fueran a darle un golpe que lo mataría y lo enviarían al más allá, y ella se fue acercando más y más hasta que…

 **PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM.**

Los dos abrieron los ojos rápidamente para encontrarse a Chisa con una escoba y un aura de muerte rodeándola, cuando los vio Ibuki se sentó a lado de Kazuichi a la velocidad de la luz, los dos por igual sudaba frío al ver el aura de su profesora.

- **Por fin los encontré~~.**

. . . .

* * *

 _3:44pm._

-Eso fue un día largo… - Dijo Kazuichi suspirando.

-S-Si… Ibuki piensa lo mismo.

Los dos se encontraban hiendo a sus casas uno a lado del otro después de un largo día, después de lo que pasó en la terraza, Yukizome destruyó media escuela solo para encontrarlos, claro Kazuichi tuvo que reparar gran parte de estos para preservar gastos.

Pero lo que pasó en la terraza están en sus mentes tan vivido como si aun estuviese pasando, Kazuichi no sabía que pensar, ha interactuado por casi más de un año con la chica imperativa y nunca antes esto había pasado, ella estaba tan callada y eso lo asustaba, ¡DI ALGO!

-Sabes… - Empezó ella mirándolo, el atardecer notorio. – Ibuki se siente feliz contigo Souda-kun.

-Em, eso es algo repentino, pero gracias. – Dijo él nervioso rascándose la mejilla con su bici en otra.

-No… de verdad. – Ella lo miró con un brillo en los ojos. – Ibuki… quiere agradecer a Souda-kun por no haberla dejado sola a pesar de ser un fastidio.

Esas palabras retumbaron en él niveles nunca antes sentido por él, Kazuichi volteó y miró a la rockera con sorpresa.

-Ibuki… nunca serías un fastidio para mí, es más debería agradecerte. – Dijo él riendo ante la mirada curiosa de Ibuki para ver a lo que se refería. – Después de todo tú fuiste la primera de nuestra sección en acercarse a mí y hablarme, y eso lo aprecio mucho.

Y volteó a verla con una sonrisa sincera con los ojos de él viendo los ojos de impacto de ella, Ibuki siempre había visto como él sonreía con los ojos cerrados, pero ver la emoción que ocultaba estos al decir las palabras que sentía… era demasiado lindo.

 _PUM PUM._

"El corazón de Ibuki… se siente raro"

 _PUM PUM._

"Es como si estuviera feliz…"

Ella vio a Kazuichi y sonrió con las mejillas acaloradas.

"Y no quiero que este sentimiento se acabe"

En un acto seguido y rápido, ella lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó, él abrió los ojos como platos y cerró los ojos para esperar lo inevitable, solo para recibir un susurro en su oído derecho.

 _Hazte responsable de lo que pase el domingo._

Y se fue corriendo rápidamente dejando a un pobre sonrojado Kazuichi Souda, quien se sobó la oreja al sentir el aliento de Ibuki en su oreja y sentir el dulce aroma de ella en su nariz, él miró al cielo y cerró los ojos, sentía como su pecho iba a explotar, después de todo no era idiota.

"Me gusta Ibuki… es tan problemático".

. . . .

* * *

 _Casa de los Mioda, 4:05pm._

Ibuki ignorando la llamada de su madre, subió rápidamente a su habitación estilo gótico – rockero y se encerró para poder controlar estos pensamientos problemáticos y se sentó en su cama y puso las manos en su cabeza intentando asimilar lo que había sucedido hoy.

Casi besa a su mejor amigo…

"El pecho de Ibuki se encuentra tan feliz…" Pensó ella sosteniendo su pecho, entonces una mujer como de 43 años, cabello castaño y ojos verdes preocupados entró al cuarto, era la madre de Ibuki.

-Cariño, ¿Qué sucede?

Ibuki vio a su madre y sostuvo su pecho. – Ibuki necesita su ayuda madre…

-Pues claro. – Dijo la mujer en tono comprensivo y se sentó a lado de su hija. – Dime, ¿Qué sucede?

-… ¿Cómo puede Ibuki saber cuándo está enamorada de alguien?

La mujer abrió los ojos y sonrió de oreja a oreja. - ¿Cómo se llama el afortunado o afortunada?

\- ¡Es hombre! ¡¿Qué la hace pensar que es una chica?! – Exclamó Ibuki con una vena en la frente.

-No sé, estamos en tiempos modernos que nos hacen ver de todo. – Dijo la mujer haciendo una noción con la mano. – Ahora… ¿nombre?

Ella tomó aire y dijo. – Kazuichi Souda, esa es la persona de la que me enamoré.

. . . .

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **DEJÉN SU REVIEW~.**

 **Pd: Sip, esta no está cancelada aún.**

 **Este arco termina en la Rockera Pt. 4.**

 **Y daremos inicio a La Fotógrafa.**


	9. La Rockera, Pt Final

Mi Nombre es Kazuichi Souda.

.

.

.

.

 _Domingo 6:55pm._

Kazuichi veía la hora de su reloj, estaba en la plaza donde acordó encontrarse con Ibuki, la chica rockera acordó con él para encontrarse e ir al concierto juntos, ahora que lo pensaba era el mismo lugar donde esperaba por ella en cada lección de guitarra que ella tiene durante la semana.

Él vestía con una franela azul con un rayo negro en él, shorts beige y sneakers totalmente negros, al igual que su gorro, aun podía recordar lo que le había dicho su primo y su padre al salir de la casa.

 _¡Quiero nietos!_

 _Si no logras que ella sea tu novia hoy, pensaré que eres marico para toda la vida._

Ese último comentario fue tan innecesario como el primero, aun puede sentir la vena palpitar debajo de su gorro y suspiraba tajadamente.

"Mi familia tiene personalidades únicas…" Pensó él, entonces un sentimiento invadió su pecho, el sentimiento de miedo fue creado para generar angustias para todo aquel con preocupaciones, la preocupación principal de Kazuichi era una: contarle lo que había hecho a Ibuki.

Era difícil a cierto punto, durante toda su vida siempre se le había complicado hacer amigos, a pesar de su tropiezo momentáneo, logró obtener una cantidad pequeña de amigos, y estos pocos sabían lo que había hecho en su niñez, ¡Hasta Goudam lo sabe! Pero gracias a dios el chaman es lo suficientemente leal para no decir las cosas.

Pero decirle a Ibuki lo que le hizo a la niña cuyo nombre no se acordaba, era diferente, él considera a la rockera en otro nivel, no quería arruinar la gran relación que tenía con ella por esta simple hecho, pero su padre siempre le aconsejaba de decirle lo que había hecho a sus amigos más cercanos para luego no arruinar las cosas, era por eso que estaba asustado, tenía hablándole por más de un año a Ibuki que creía que al decir lo que había hecho durante sus años de niñez.

-Aunque… me sentiría bien si le cuento. – Dijo riendo algo entrecortado ajustándose el gorro y miraba arriba el cielo hermoso estrellado.

\- ¿Contar qué?... – Él abrió los ojos y se miró al frente para encontrarse con la chica que desde que llegó ha convertido su vida menos aburrida de la normal.

Ibuki Mioda tenia una expresión de confusión al escuchar eso que dijo Kazuichi, pero lo que él se fijo no era eso sino en como se vestía: un suéter de cuero negro, una camisa blanca con una corbata negra medio desajustada, falda negra con puntos grandes blancos, medias largas, la derecha era negra y la otra blanca con zapatos únicos, debido a que uno era negro (izquierdo) y el otro totalmente blanco (derecho), sus cuernos eran los mismos con la diferencia era que los mechones de ella en vez de ser azules y rosados, ahora eran blancos y negros.

"Wow…"

Ibuki se medio sonrojó y empezó a jugar con uno de sus mechones. - ¿T-Te gusta el look de hoy de Ibuki…?

\- ¿Eh? ¿lo dije en voz alta? – Ahora el sonrojado era Kazuichi quien sonrió nervioso. – S-Si, es que… te ves muy bien vestida así.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja con un sonrojo que llegó hasta sus orejas, ella dio una risotada que llamó la atención de todo el mundo y en un rápido movimiento tomó al mecánico del brazo y lo levantó rápidamente, él tambaleó, pero pudo recobrar su compostura.

\- ¡Wow! – Exclamó Kazuichi siendo jalado por la rockera. - ¡Un poco más despacio Ibuki!

\- ¡NOPE! ¡Hay que ir rápido! ¡no hay tiempo que perder! – Dijo ella entre risas, sin duda era una chica llena de energía indescriptible, pero con un aura que era más fresca que cualquier otro lugar del mundo, parecía que Ibuki Mioda fue hecha para dar energía a aquellos que carecían de esta última.

Kazuichi simplemente no pudo evitar sonreír y reírse para dejarse ser arrastrado por la rockera para ir a la estación de tren más cercana.

. . . .

* * *

 _Festival Anual del Rock._

Era lo que decía en la parte de arriba de la entrada gigante del lugar, Kazuichi se sintió un poco fuera de lugar al ver a toda esa gente vestida con ropas negras, piercings, zarcillos, tatuajes y etc.

Pero no dejaría que eso arruinase su momento con Ibuki, el evento era llevado en Tokyo con la intención de recaudar fondos para pobres y necesitados, una noble causa.

\- ¡Hay mucha gente~! – Exclamaba Ibuki mientras corría unos metros y parándose enfrente de él, además de ver un enorme escenario rodeado de personas que esperaban al siguiente grupo en presentarse, también había varias tiendas que vendían recuerdos, comidas y bebidas.

-S-Si… - Dijo algo preocupado Kazuichi, nunca fue bueno con públicos masivos.

Ibuki hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos mientras se acercaba a Kazuichi. – Nee~, no deberías estar nervioso, Ibuki está contigo.

"¿Y acaso cree que eso me va a tranquilizar?" Pensó Kazuichi con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza, sin ofender a la chica, pero a lo loca que puede llegar a ser ella, no quería imaginarse como iba a ser su estadía en ese lugar.

-Claro, pero ahora… ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Preguntó el mecánico suspirando.

Ibuki se puso en pose pensativa y entonces vio los locales y sonrió. - ¡Vamos a los locales!

Kazuichi asintió para ser tomado nuevamente del brazo por la chica y ser arrastrado, a este punto el pelirrosa se sentía como un trapo, pero igual no dijo nada y se dejó arrastrar.

…

Después de varias visitas a diferentes locales, y uno que otro artículo, Ibuki y Kazuichi se encontraban viendo el masivo público que estaba enfrente de ellos, como entre 10000 a 15000 personas, el lugar estaba totalmente abarrotado donde no entraba un alfiler más.

\- ¡Mou~! Hay mucha gente~ - Decía Ibuki viendo la horda de personas escuchando la música de las bocinas esperando pacientemente a que la próxima banda se presentase. - ¡Es imposible! ¡Nunca lograremos acércanos!

Kazuichi tragó un poco al ver la masiva cantidad de personas que es encontraban en el concierto ¿tan conocido era el grupo que se iba a presentar? Él nunca fue fanático de la música rock, pero esto parecía ser un grupo importante y conocido.

-Em, Ibuki…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Quiénes se van a presentar por de casualidad?

Ibuki abrió los ojos de par en par. - ¡¿Souda-kun no sabe quien se va a presentar?!

-N-No… - Dijo nervioso el mecanico sudando frío ante la intensa mirada de la rockera. – Recuerda que es mi primer concierto.

Ella negó varias veces y lo señaló. - ¡Se van a presentar Grand Score!

-… Ni idea.

Ibuki entonces empezó a agitar a Kazuichi con todo. - ¡¿Cómo no Souda-Kun no va a saber quienes son?! ¡Son uno de los grupos de rock más conocidos de los últimos 20 años?!

\- ¡Y-Ya te dije que es mi primer concierto! – Exclamó Kazuichi con espirales en sus ojos.

Ibuki dejó de agitar a Kazuichi y soltó al chico quien puso sus manos a los lados de su cabeza para que su mundo dejara de girar.

-Hmm~, quiero verlos, pero no puedo. – Dijo Ibuki quien intentaba saltar, pero debido a su baja estatura, no podía ver demasiado.

Kazuichi no pudo dejar de pensar en lo tierna que se veía al ver como intentaba saltar para poder ver el escenario, él entonces empezó a formular una cosa ¿cómo llegar y poder ver bien el concierto?, había muchas personas y sería imposible abrirse paso entre la multitud sin salir lastimado, sin añadir a las personas que tenían olor a alcohol y actitudes que suplementaban el hecho de estar borrachos, no quería que Ibuki estuviera cerca de esas personas.

Entonces él volteó hacia otro lado, abrió los ojos y sonrió, entonces puso una mano en el hombro de la rockera para llamar su atención.

-Creo que sé cómo hacer para ver el concierto.

\- ¡¿CÓMO?! – Exclamó la chica con estrellas en su rostro, cosa a lo que él rio con una gota estilo anime bajar de su cabeza.

-T-Tranquila. – Dijo algo aturdido. – Solo confía en mí.

Ella asintió y sentía como él la tomaba de la mano, ella se sonrojó, pero igual dejó que él la tomara sin objeción, entonces Kazuichi empezó a guiarla hacia un lugar lejano de los demás, ella por un momento quería gritarle que hacía, pero confiaba en su aman- digo amigo.

Los dos entonces llegaron a una torre abandonada, que estaba justamente ocupado por otras personas que también iban a ver el concierto cómodamente desde el punto más alto de este, como era grande había espacio para más de uno, por lo que cuando llegaron y se sentaron en el techo, mientras que el resto de personas estaban abajo.

-WOW~~~ - La impresionada cara de Ibuki hacia parecer como si fuese una niña en una tienda de dulces.

-Seeh, vi a personas acercarse a este sitio para ver el concierto desde abajo, pero quise llevarnos aquí arriba para poder verlo mejor.

Ella sonreía más y más al oír la explicación de Kazuichi, de verdad agradecía al haberlo invitado.

-Ibuki piensa que Souda-kun es el mejor~.

Él se sonrojó un poco al oír eso y entonces veía como el presentador presentaba al siguiente grupo conocido como Grand Score, quienes resultaron ser una agrupación de rock americana quienes tienen muchos años en la industria de la música, él abría los ojos, ¿20 años? Casi toda una adolescencia.

(PONGAN ITS MY LIFE – BON JOVI).

 **This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud**

 **It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
It's my life**

 **This is for the ones who stood their ground  
It's for Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake  
Luck ain't enough  
You've got to make your own breaks**

 **It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
It's my life**

 **You better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down**

 **It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)**

Kazuichi al escuchar la canción sonreía, en verdad eran buenos, pero entonces veía como Ibuki se paraba y empezaba a agitar la cabeza con las manos hechas con el signo de rockeros conocido por todos y saltaba mientras la música sonaba, él reía al verla así, pero apreciaba mucho verla feliz… de verdad no quería que su momento con ella terminase.

La gente también disfrutaba y cantaban y coreaban la lírica de la canción, él simplemente se dejó llevar y al son de la música empezó a agitar un poco la cabeza.

Lo mismo fue con las demás canciones, coreaban, bailaban y hacían loqueras canción tras canción, el espectáculo fue tal que ya al terminar la ultima canción los fuegos artificiales empezaron a explotar elevando más la emoción del espectáculo.

Sin duda una gran noche.

. . . .

* * *

 _2:35am, lunes._

-Eso fue increíble…

-Seeh, demasiado.

Cuando terminó el concierto, se había formado un altercado entre borrachos en la multitud por lo que rápidamente Kazuichi tomó a Ibuki, quien por más puchero haya hecho, salieron rápidamente para no involucrarse, él veía como las sirenas de autos de policía iban por donde pasaban.

Ibuki entonces tomó a Kazuichi del hombro y señaló una banca. – Ibuki quiere descansar.

Kazuichi por más que quería llegar por la hora, estaba cansado también por lo que al final solo suspiró y se sentó en la banca con Ibuki a su lado.

-Ibuki disfrutó este tiempo de calidad contigo, Souda-kun. – Dijo ella suspirando alegremente mientras veía el cielo estrellado.

-Seeh, yo también Ibuki. – Dijo él riendo un poco.

Ibuki entonces empezó a hablar.

-Voy a dejar lo de la tercera persona un momento para hablarte claro. – Dijo ella parándose y poniéndose enfrente de él. – Mi corta vida me ha dado golpes fuertes, por siempre tener tanta energía, no muchas personas querían ser mis amigos debido a mi actitud loca y todo lo demás, en primaria no tuve amigos, pero desde que entré a Pico de Esperanza, todo cambió, conocí a personas increíbles con grandes intenciones y expectativas en la vida, tú siendo el primer amigo querido que hice de verdad eres… alguien demasiado especial para mi Kazuichi.

-I-Ibuki… - Kazuichi tenía los ojos demasiado grandes, cada palabra que decía la rockera era como si fuera un golpe más a su pecho, que palpitaba fuertemente.

-… Por lo que me enojé cuando nunca me dijiste lo que le hiciste a esa niña.

 _CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH._

Esa fue la mente de Kazuichi en ese instante.

"Lo… ¡¿LO SABE?!"

\- ¿Q-Qué-

-No mientas Souda. – Dijo ella, esta vez sin honoríficos. – Siempre supe que ocultabas algo, nunca quise preguntarte para incomodarte, siempre creí que… confiabas lo suficiente en mí como para decirme.

Dijo ella en tono de tristeza dándole la espalda.

-Tú primo me contó. – Kazuichi tendrá unas cuentas personales con Leon cuando regrese. – Él me dijo lo que habías hecho y me pidió no odiarte, ¿y sabes que le dije…?

Él tenía una respiración entrecortada ¿es el fin? ¿después de todo iba a perder a la única persona que más le importaba en este mundo? ¿por no haberle contado un secreto de suma importancia? No lo quería imaginar, le daba miedo, no quería sa-

Entonces ella se volteó con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas a punto de salir.

\- ¡Simplemente no puedo odiar a la persona que más amo en este mundo!

…

\- ¡¿A-AH?! – La expresión de tristeza de Kazuichi se transformó en una de sorpresa y un fuerte sonrojo lo invadió.

-No mentiré, me decepcioné de ti cuando tú mismo no me lo dijiste. – Dijo ella sinceramente, viendo como él tembló ante eso continuó. - Pero simplemente no puedo odiarte, no después de tantas sonrisas que me distes durante todo este tiempo que al final… ¡m-me terminé enamorando de ti!

"I-Ibuki… ¿e-enamorada de mí?" Kazuichi veía con los ojos bien abiertos a Ibuki quien puso sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-… B-Bueno ¿r-recuerdas cuando dije q-que te hicieras cargo de mí?

Él como un robot asintió, entonces ella se acercó y lo miró fijamente.

\- ¿T-Te harás cargo de ahora en adelante?

No había que ser idiota para saber a que se refería Ibuki con eso, Kazuichi quien hasta ahora no ha podido decir formalmente una sola palabra, tenía enfrente de él la posible razón del nunca volver a quedarse solo y triste jamás, repasando uno por uno cada una de las cosas locas que hizo él con la rockera le trajo una sonrisa con un sonrojo leve.

-Ibuki… - Ella lo miró con un poco de expectación y miedo por su respuesta. – Me… haré cargo, lo juro.

Eso hizo que el corazón de ella explotase de una manera tal que no se lo esperaba, entonces ella sonrió de oreja a oreja con un sonrojo sin igual, su pecho parecía incluso más que el mismo concierto en el que estuvieron varias horas.

\- ¿E-Enserio?

-Si.

\- ¿N-No es una mentira?

-Jamás te mentiría, loca.

\- ¿Lo juras?

-Si lo juro.

-Entonces… puedo hacer esto.

Y de manera sorpresiva él sintió algo posarse levemente en la comisura de sus labios, era algo agradable y de sensación un poco húmeda.

Claro, después de todo Ibuki besó a Kazuichi en la comisura de sus labios bajo la mirada de millones de estrellas.

Cuando se separó, ella empezó a reírse y levantó a Kazuichi quien tambaleó, pero ella lo detuvo y lo agarró de la mano entrelazando sus dedos, él la vio y ella le sonrió de oreja a oreja, él se sonrojó, pero le dio un beso en la frente a Ibuki quien dio un pequeño grito de alegría.

"¡Prepárense Pico de Esperanza! ¡Ibuki Mioda viene a por todo con su nueva inspiración: Kazuichi Souda!"

. . . .

* * *

 **FIN DE LA ROCKERA.**

 **DANDO COMIENZO: LA FOTOGRAFA.**

 **DEJEN SU REVIEW~~~.**


End file.
